<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She's In The Bone Pit by TheGreatTigerGoddess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533191">She's In The Bone Pit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatTigerGoddess/pseuds/TheGreatTigerGoddess'>TheGreatTigerGoddess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All the possessing, Bara Sans, Cus there was a war on the surface, Cus they fucking respect her, Did i say Edge was tame? Opps, Edge is a bit on the tame side, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fell papyrus and fellswap sans are generals, Fellswap Papyrus (Undertale) - Freeform, Fellswap Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, MC has 2 beefy bros, MC has scars, MC is not weak, Military, Military Family, More tags to come as I post, No vanilla sans or papyrus, Not afraid to show them, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Papyrus, Possessive Sans, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Red fucks up first meeting, She's a bad ass like that, Skelly boys treat MC as the goddess she is, Sorry guys, Soulmates, Underfell Grillby (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Way to go bone head, cus why not, just a smidge, she's seen some shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatTigerGoddess/pseuds/TheGreatTigerGoddess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to other current works being remodeled we have to place a hiatus on this story. We apologize and will post again when we fet to an agreeable phase to do so.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------</p><p>After two years of being retired from the army 29 year old Sargent Major Nina Gomez was happy to live with her brother in their family ranch. That is, until he decided to move out and place a vacancy ad for the extra rooms of the house with out her knowing. So you can guess her surprise when she gets a call saying that six beefy and lanky skeleton monsters want to move in.</p><p>Lets see how long it takes for her to either kick them out or bone the shit out of all of them.</p><p>(Updates once per week Friday)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No don't leave! Who else am I going to bother without you here?"</p><p>"Come on Nina, it's not going to be that bad besides I'm only moving to the other side of town."</p><p>"I know. But it's going to be so lonely without you here. It was bad enough when Val left but now I got to see you gone to. The house is going to be so empty."</p><p>"Then do as I said and put that vacancy ad out."</p><p>"But Gill!"</p><p>"No butts. If I find out that you didn't have at least one person interested by the end of the week I'm going to do it for you."</p><p>"A week? Ain't that kind of cutting it a bit short? I mean do you really want someone to move into your room that badly? What if they find your secret stash I know you have hidden somewhere there?" Nina asked continuing to block the door not allowing her much taller brother to finish loading the last box of his things into his truck. The dude stood at 6 foot 5 inches while she was only a mere 5 foot 4. He had short cobalt blue dyed hair that stood boldly out against his thick tan skin.</p><p>"Well then, I guess you have to find it before they do." He said trying to step around his sister.</p><p>"Gill."</p><p>"Nina."</p><p>...</p><p>"Please?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Mom was right, you were always the stubborn one." Nina stomped her foot, Her own brightly colored blood red hair bouncing from the action.</p><p>"Yeah and she also said that you were the bratty one."</p><p>"Of course, that's what little sisters are for and since I'm the only one I have to work twice as hard." She tried to get the box from his hands only for him to raise it above her head.</p><p>"Remind me again why I have to deal with your bullshit?" He sighed.</p><p>"Because you love me. Why else would you?"</p><p>"Well Dad for starters. He always wanted us to keep an eye on you after he left. He knew you would never completely grow up and would need us to get you out of trouble."</p><p>"Well most of the trouble that I got in was because of you two." She said poking Gill in the chest with her finger.</p><p>"No, I was an angel. Valon and you we're the ones always getting into fights with the privates on base."</p><p>"They deserved it though, especially Maverick."</p><p>"Yeah that piece of shit did deserve that broken nose."</p><p>"Oh do you remember that time-" She said trying to distract him further but was cut off.</p><p>"Nina." He said sternly.</p><p>"Gill."</p><p>"Listen, if you want me to give you a niece or nephew then let me put the rest of the boxes in the truck and leave."</p><p>"Fine." She relinquished her hold on the door and begrudgingly stepped aside. Her brother quickly ducked through the front door and made his way to the rounded drive way of the house. The lights of his dark green Toyota Tacoma signaling that he had unlocked the car before he got to it.</p><p>Dumping the last of his stuff into the car he waved his sister one finale good by before hopping into the driver's seat. The roar like growl of the engine made her flinch but she took it and continued to wave her brother off as she watched him round the driveway leaving through the front gate of the ranch.</p><p>Nina sighed when her brother was out of sight. It was just her now. Standing alone in front of the two story ranch house which sat in the middle of forty five acres full of large oak and pecan trees. It wasn't that she didn't want to let her brother live his life on his own it was just... she hadn't been alone since she retired from the Army before moving back into the family house.</p><p>Sargent Major Nina N. Gomez.</p><p>Hearing that title always made her chest clench. It had been two years since she came back home to be a civilian once again. It was hard as fuck to get used to. Luckily her brothers were there to help. Well mostly Gill. Valon was still active duty so he didn't come home except for when he was on RR. A tug pulled at her heart. Gill was the only one of their parent's three kids that didn't enlist. She was glad for that. Even though her two twin brothers were both bulky giants Gill was always to soft for his own good. She knew he wouldn't have been able to fight or deal with what she and Valon saw. That's why she took his place in the war.</p><p>The war. A stupid fucking thing it was. Human's against monsters. Well no, that wasn't it but it was the motive. Once the barriers broke all over the world many of the countries refused the monsters that appeared there to actually stay and live there. They even went as far as trying to create another WW2. The segregation and the camps were a literal smack in the face of human kind. Like they hadn't learned their lesson when they stopped the concentration camps the last time. Ugh it pissed her off how stupid humans could be. But you all had won. Albeit the US did have to get help from the monsters as the opposing countries modified itself to easily get rid or "dust" them. Which they didn't have to do they could have stayed back and watched as humanity fought for them but their queens refused. They gave their monster people permission to enlist as well and soon after the war had been brought to an end in under six years.</p><p>/"Quit crying runt."/</p><p>The sound of Valon's voice made Nina jump with a squeak. "I'm not crying!" She said turning to the Ring doorbell on her front door. Valon had bought it for her last year and made it his soul purpose to scare the shit out of her with it.</p><p>/"Looks like ya fucking crying to me."/</p><p>"Fuck off." She shot him the finger before heading inside. Immediately as she closed the door her phone buzzed.</p><p>
  <strong>Icky Vicky</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Icky Vicky : better watch that finger before i shove it up ya nose.</strong>
</p><p>Nina smiled.</p><p>
  <strong>Neener : Last time you did that mom beat your ass.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Icky Vicky : didn't hear ya complaining tho.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Neener : cus i had Gill trying to suffocate me with a towel to stop the bleeding.</strong>
</p><p>Coming up to the wood slab table in the kitchen Nina plucked an orange from the fruit bowl and peeled it waiting for her gruff brother to text her back. By the time she had finished peeling and eating it she still had not received a reply.</p><p>
  <strong>Neener: Val?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Icky Vicky: what?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Neener: what time is it over there?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Icky Vicky: 3:45 am</strong>
</p><p>Nina turned to look at the clock on the wall. It was 6:40 pm here. She always had to remind herself that he was nine hours ahead of her.</p><p>
  <strong>Icky Vicky : ya gana go to the bar tonight?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Neener : Wasn't really planning on it, why?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Icky Vicky : sent ya some shit. tracking says its already there so go pick it up.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Neener : *Le gasp!* a gift for me?! :D</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Neener : aw you so sweet.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Icky Vicky : don't make me come beat the shit out of ya.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Neener : Nah i pooped earlier so ain't nothen gana come out. :P</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Icky Vicky : go to the fucking bar</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Neener : fiiiiiiiiiine!</strong>
</p><p>Grabbing the peels and scraps she chucked them into the trash before heading upstairs. She needed to shower before she left to the bar.</p><p>The bar that Valon was referring to was her's. The Bronze Bullet wasn't a big bar but it was large enough to fit enough of the town's military personnel and then some. She had opened it not to long ago as an escape for all the soldiers and vets that lived in town along with their families. It was a place that both Monsters and humans could come to either have fun or drink their PTSD away. In her view it was a place to escape to. Her own oasis so to speak.</p><p>Once she got out of the shower Nina threw on some fitted jean shorts, a grey tank top, a green button up long sleeve shirt which she left open, and her sandals. Snatching her keys off the deer antler key holder she unlocked and jumped into her red 2016 Jeep Wrangler Unlimited.</p><p>The trip over to the Bronze Bullet was about fifteen minutes. It was located at the edge of town near the highway where she knew she would get a good amount of people to stop by for a drink either before or going home from work. Today proved that her location choice was right once again. As she pulled up she noticed more than half the parking lot was filled with cars and trucks she either did or didn't recognize. Stepping into the bar she was greeted with the familiar smell of leather and cigar smoke. Her body relaxed at the smell. Heading over to the actual bar she pulled out a stool and waved Grillby over.</p><p>The tall purple fire monster wore a black button up under a violet vest and black dress pants. If Nina knew him well, which she did, she would know that he also wore his usual polished black Oxford shoes.</p><p>"What does your pallet want to sample today Nina?" Grillby asked coolly.</p><p>"What do you have for a lonely wayward soul?" She asked resting her head on her hand.</p><p>Grillby seemed to think for a moment before turning around to pull out a tall glass. She watched as he made her a drink with grape vodka, Crown Royal, and club soda that was then poured into a glass of ice that had the rim dipped with purple sugar. When he was finished he slid the drink to her and waited patiently for her to try it.</p><p>Nina took the glass and took a tiny sip just to taste it. She expected it to be overpoweringly sweet but the Crown Royal mellowed it out quite nicely. Giving him a thumbs up she milked her drink happily as she scanned the bar.</p><p>There were more monsters here today then humans. Not that she minded. Customers were still customers so long as they paid. That and she wasn't racist. Especially since half of her battalion were monsters to begin with she got used to them being around. Here eyes roamed from one side of the building to the other. Two rabbit monsters drinking with a deer monster and a human. Four, from what she assumed from their rank badges, privates sat at a corner booth laughing up a storm. The local veterans both monster and human accumulating the tables along the wall. A group if military wives took up the center tables. And along the bar some of her usual regulars. Well, all except for one.</p><p>Sitting parallel to her on the other end sat a rather tall bulky skeleton monster. He wore a red swetter under a black parka with white fur that lined the hood and... a collar? That was something new. His skull held many sharp teeth including one single gold one. Sharp teeth, that wasn't new. She saw her share of sharp maws every now and again so that didn't bother her. He sat there drinking a bottle of mustard while smoking a cigar that she didn't sell here.</p><p>Oh yeah she sells cigars. Mainly the older crowd tend to ask for them but when she gets a bachelors or a baby shower party/crew to come through she makes sure that Grillby offered them to sell. But the one that this skeleton dude was smoking wasn't one of hers. The shape and everything was the same but the smoke that came out wasn't grey. It was red. It curled and rose from the cigar in slow steady streams. She followed the cigar in his boney hand as he brought it up to his mouth. Almost like she was transfixed her eyes moved over to his teeth as he opened his mouth to release a large plume of it completely shrouding him from sight.</p><p>The moment he was hidden it was like she was released from some sort of spell. Nina blinked for a moment also noticing that when the smoke faded the monster was no longer there.</p><p>What? How could? Where did he go?</p><p>"Look'en for me doll face?"</p><p>Nina jumped in her seat when she heard a deep low voice purr in her ear from beside her. Snapping her neck to the left she found the skeleton monster sitting in the once empty stool next to her with a cocky smile on his face.</p><p>"Nope." Came her quick but soft reply.</p><p>"Really? S' seems like ya was stare'en at meh for quite awhile. If ya want ah can give ya a thorough look once we get ta ya bedroom." He breathed out another cloud of smoke to the side so that he wouldn't get it in her face.</p><p>Nina's nose scrunched up from the strong smell of cherry that hit her. Well at least he was polite enough to breathe it away from her.</p><p>"Sorry bud. Got a lot of things on my mind currently. No room for a bone-zo like yourself." She said taking a sip of the purple drink.</p><p>The skeleton gave a slight chuckle at her joke. "Tibia-honest kid ah wont be tak'en much room or time."</p><p>"Sounds like a problem rather than a solution there bud." Nina gave him a glance from the side.</p><p>She winked at him when she saw his face blush a light shade of red at her statement before turning her attention back to Grillby.</p><p>"Hey Grillby did a package from Valon come today?"</p><p>Grillby looked up at her from the glass he was cleaning before placing it down to look under the bar top. Taking a step to the side he bent down and picked up a medium package and brought it over to her.</p><p>"Thank you~." She sang.</p><p>"Kuwait, huh? That's pretty far 'way doll face." The skeleton stated.</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>"This Valon dude ya boyfriend?"</p><p>"And that would concern you how?" She asked pulling out her keys to cut the tape on the box.</p><p>"Just see'en if ya was will'en ta throw meh ah bone. He's far away 'nyways. What harm could one night do?"</p><p>The whole bar seemed to grow quiet as they listened to the conversation. There was many unspoken rules that many of those in the military followed. One of those being never to cheat on your significant other while they were deployed or stationed somewhere else. It was a taboo that shouldn't be done. And even though everyone else knew she was single except for this skeleton they still wanted to hear her answer, especially the group of military wives that had stopped their squawking to stare at her intently.</p><p>Her smile she had from opening the box faltered slightly but only for a second. Turning in her seat she gave him the sweetest smile she could. "Mm. Before I answer that what's your name sugar skull?"</p><p>The skeleton's own ever present smile sharpened. He leaned forward almost shrouding her with his large form. "Names Red, doll face."</p><p>His voice was smooth and seductive and if Nina wasn't pissed at the moment she would have shivered in delight at it.</p><p>"Red." She let the name softly roll off of her tongue.</p><p>This obviously made the skeleton happy as he let out another purr while his hand went to grope her left thigh. It didn't stay there long.</p><p>In less then a second Red's world went sideways as his face was roughly slammed and held on the smooth wood of the bar top while the hand on her leg was twisted and held against his back.</p><p>Nina smirked cruelly before leaning down to snarl into where Red's ear would be. "I don't know where the fuck you're from <strong>Red</strong>, but around here when a woman says she is taken it means exactly what she said and it would be a cold day in hell when she would even glance at a sleaze ball like yourself. Now since this is <strong>my</strong> bar and you take me for a slut that would even dare to go behind my partner's back I have every right to toss your boney ass out of here. But since I am kind and know you have no brain in that hollow skull of yours I'll let you stay, but know this. No woman here is going to sleep with you after what you said. You see," She explained letting go with a shove. Red straightened himself with an angry growl and looked like he was about to slap Nina until he saw all the males in the room, including monster, stand ready to defend the red head woman if he did strike her. ", we are just as loyal to them as these guys are to me. So the choice is yours. Be a good little boy and enjoy another drink or leave."</p><p>Nina and everyone else in the bar waited for Red to make his decision as he took in the situation around him. After a moment of glancing around with those red eye lights of his he tsk'ed and teleported away to his previous spot at the bar. The woman there around him either paid and left or moved to another area while the guys stayed put incase he was going to cause another ruckus. Thankfully he didn't and just angrily smoked his cigar and chugged the bottle of mustard he had left there. A dusting of red spread over his nose and cheeks.</p><p>"Ya ok there girly?" Helen, a veteran's wife and Nina's old teacher, asked taking the seat where Red once was.</p><p>"Peachy." She said sending a glare over to Red who only glared back.</p><p>"Oh your brother sent you another box! You don't mind me being nosey and see what your trouble maker of a sibling sent you this time, right?" She asked trying to bring her attention so something she knew would make Nina feel better.</p><p>"Not at all." Nina said pulling the box closer and opened it. "I'm actually curious as to what he got me."</p><p>The two peeked inside the box and went to town at what was inside. There was snacks, a small rug, a shot glass with Kuwait labelled on it which was given to Grillby to place on the shelf above the liquor display where the rest of her shot glass collection was, a hoody that Nina placed on, and a group photo of her brother and his current squad in front of what looked like an important building. The two woman chirped away at all the things inside at how pretty all the things were and how good her brother and his men looked in the picture. Then the concentration turned into reminiscing about the old days. Soon though it was already time for last call as the bar was already starting to get ready to close.</p><p>Nina placed all the things back inside of her box, except for the snack wrappers that she had shared with Mrs. Helen. The older woman had bid her a good night a few minutes ago right after the last call and left with her already staggering husband.</p><p>"You going to be ok locking up by yourself Grills?" Nina asked folding the flaps of the box so nothing would fall out.</p><p>"I'll be fine. You though, make sure you keep an eye out for any deer on the road on your way back. Its already getting that time of year where they start moving around more." The fire monster explained a hint of worry for his young boss interlaced his words.</p><p>"I know. I'll drive slow, m'kay?" She smiled sweetly at the fire monster before she stood and left taking the box with her.</p><p>Nina happily skipped over to her Jeep to place her things in and then herself inside. Turning on the vehicle she missed the pair of crimson eyes that stared at her from the parking lot as she pulled out and made her way back home.</p><p>It was 6 am the next day and for some god fucking awful reason someone had decided to wake her up by blowing up her phone.</p><p>How lovely.</p><p>In a pile of thick fluffy king sized comforters a hand snaked out to mack angrily about in search for the screeching device. Once found the hand snatched it and like a spring dragged it into the pile at lightning like speed.</p><p>"Hello?" Nina answered groggy only to toss the phone away when a blaring voice assaulted her ears.</p><p>"HELLO! WE HAVE SEEN YOUR ADVERTISEMENT FOR YOUR ROOM VACANCY AND HAVE GIVEN YOU THE PRIVILEGE TO SHOW US AROUND THIS MORNING. IF WE SEE THAT THE ACCOMMODATIONS ARE UP TO OUR STANDARDS AND ARE ADEQUATE ENOUGH TO HOUSE THE TERIBBLE MILORD AND SIBLINGS THEN WE WILL ACCEPT THE HOUSING CONTRACT. PREPARE YOURSELF, WE WILL BE AT THE GIVEN ADDRESS AT EXACTLY 10 AM!"</p><p>Nina squinted out of the pile of blankets at the phone. How did they know about the rooms for rent when she hadn't placed the ad yet? ... Gill! When the offending voice hung up she snatched her phone back and proceeded to dial her brother.</p><p>"What's up, dump truck?" Gill answered sleepily.</p><p>"You placed the ad! Gill what happened to giving me a week!?"</p><p>"Well, seeing as you are calling me about it I assume you already got your first inquiry and besides I am able to change my mind."</p><p>"Gill I wasn't ready yet to have people come look yet." She whined.</p><p>"Oh please, If I didn't do it you wouldn't. You would have moped about the house eating junk food and day drink in your underwear."</p><p>"Correction I was planning on day drinking without underwear." She joked.</p><p>"Exactly my point. Get your ass out of your rat's nest and clean. You don't even have to accept their application just let them look at the house, give them a tour or something, I don't know but so long as you put the effort to have someone come and look." The sound of a microwave door closing could be heard on the phone along with the beeping of the buttons being pressed.</p><p>"So I only have to show them around and then kick them out when their done right?"</p><p>"I would hope not but whatever."</p><p>Nina sighed. "Alright I'll drag them around for a bit, are you happy."</p><p>"Fuck'en ecstatic." Gill said through a mouth full of whatever he was eating and sarcasm. "M'kay I gata eat this then take a shit. Unless ya wana hear me blast ass then I suggest getting to cleaning."</p><p>"Mmn... nah. I'd rather blast my own."</p><p>"Kay. Bye bitch."</p><p>"Love you to."</p><p>Nina sighed again when she hung up the phone and wiggled her way out of said rat's nest of a bed. Her room was the biggest one in the house. It used to be their parent's but once they had both passed she couldn't let her brothers steal it and trash it like they had done with their own rooms.</p><p>All the furniture, except for the bed, was her parents. Rustic western. On the wall that had the door at the end was the dresser. It was a heavy dark oak with a lighted mirror that sat behind it. Next to it following the wall all the way to the door sat a dark brown bookshelf. It had six levels. The top and bottom two shelves of course held books but the middle two had pictures and nick knacks that her mother had collected over time. To the right of the door, maybe 6 feet, was the door to her bathroom then next to that was her father's corner desk that he had bought from the Amish. It was really professional looking and was her go to spot when she was feeling like reminiscing. Parallel to the door was a window wall. the see through glass reached from the ceiling all the way to the floor. Right now it was shuttered since Nina likes to sleep in complete darkness. Then lastly on the wall parallel to the desk and bathroom was her queen size bed with a night stand on either side and her mother's red velvet Victorian styled chaise lounge chair that sat at the foot of the bed. Covering the hard wood floor protecting them from the feet of the lounge chair and bed was a large rug made of many different fur covered cow hides. The colors ranged from dark to light browns, white, cream and even black. It was still soft from her mothers diligent care and bantering of no shoes on the rug.</p><p>The other seven rooms in the house were more or less the same set up but slightly smaller. Each one had their own full bathroom so it was perfect to rent out. No one would have to share and there would be no bickering over shower or restroom schedules. Honestly if you think about it she could run her own bed and breakfast but lucky for her she was to lazy to bother playing hostess on a daily basis. So it was just easier and better for her to just simply rent out the rooms.</p><p>After washing up to force her body to loosen and relax she braided her hair, threw on something simple and padded her bare feet downstairs.</p><p>The house didn't need much cleaning. Hex had been doing a good job as a house keeper. She had hired the disabled coyote monster after her brother brought him to her asking if she could hire him as both the grounds keeper and house keeper. At first she didn't know how he could work for her without the use of his arms until he used his magic to form the rest of them where they had been amputated. He was a real quiet monster but as time passed she learned that he was just a shy thing and soon opened up to her like a slowly blooming flower. That and if you complimented him on his gardening he was sure to verbally throw all his plant knowledge at you, after he made sure you weren't a threat to him or his plants.</p><p>Walking into the kitchen Nina turned on the lights before she turned on the coffee maker. Letting the pot fill with heaven's beautiful nectar she pulled out a pan from one of the bottom cabinets and placed it on the stove to make pancakes.</p><p>"Alexa!" She called to the screened device on the five foot long reclaimed wood buffet cabinet that sat under the window to the kitchen. "Play Nightcall radio on Pandora."</p><p>Not long after she gave her command the speakers that were placed around the house began to play Woken Furies by Gunship.</p><p>Nina happily danced around the kitchen as she cooked. The music giving her energy along with the smell of her growing stack of banana pancakes. Her smile grew when she finished cooking. She placed the used dishes and her coffee cup into the sink where she had filled it with hot water and soap so they could soak while she ate. Skipping over to the fridge she pulled out the last of what was left of the orange juice. Which wasn't right because she had just bought it the other day. Either Gill, Hex, or both had drank nearly all of it.</p><p>Sighing she placed the light gallon sized jug onto the counter. "Alexa." The music stopped. "Add orange juice to shopping list."</p><p>The small device happily agreed before asking if there was anything else she would like to add. After telling it no the device gave her the 'ok' and resumed playing music.</p><p>This time Sunset by Midnight came on which Nina happily hummed and sang the parts she knew as she poured the last of the juice into a cup. Placing the cup on the table she grabbed her jar of peanut butter, maple syrup, a fork and a butter knife before plopping herself down to scarf down as many of the fluffy hot cakes as she could.</p><p>Nina moaned when the first bite touched her tongue. Her mother always knew what worked together in the kitchen and her banana pancakes were her proof of it. If she had her pecan trees dropping right now she would have sprinkled a bit of the crushed nuts into the batter but unfortunately they were to green or not producing as quickly as they usually did during this time of year. It was ok though. Her mother said it wasn't necessary unless you wanted texture. Thankfully though the peanut butter she had was chunky which meant it had those tiny pieces of peanuts in it so it worked out ok.</p><p>With a full belly and a happy look on her face Nina asked Alexa for the time. She nearly choked on her juice when she heard the feminine voice say it was already 8:50 am. SHIT!</p><p>Scrambling to her feet she tried to wash her dishes and put the remaining hot cakes away in the fridge before she went to clean the house. Although Hex kept it clean she wanted to make sure it was sparkling. I mean what kind of landlady/realiter would she be if she didn't keep her house at at least 99% clean?</p><p>At around 9:40am the house radiated in a clean glow and smelled like a pine forest not only from the floor cleaner but the candle she had lit as well. And lucky for her right as she placed the mop and bucket away, after the floor dried, there was a nock on the door.</p><p>"Alexa please turn off music." Nina commanded/asked the device as she walked up to the door. The moment it turned off and she had opened the door she was blasted with a happily loud voice.</p><p>"HELLO HUMAN MAIDEN!"</p><p>Ho boi. She thought as she stared up at the three tall skeletons before her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nina gets to meet Edge, Blue, and Milord. She shows them around and has a bit of fun.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Early update cus why not? </p>
<p>Also I'd like to say I would love ya'lls feedback on the story so dont be shy to leave a review every now and again and I absolutely love fan art! I already recieved some for my story TheDevilLivesOnMountEbott so if you guys are artsy fartsy send them my way on Tumblr at @TGsqred.</p>
<p>Ok i hope you enjoy the story!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"HELLO HUMAN MAIDEN! WE HAVE COME TO FOSSICK THE POSSIBILITY OF RENTING OUT SEVERAL OF YOUR ADVERTISED ROOMS!" Came the loud energized voice of the shortest skeleton monster.</p>
<p>Nina stood there shocked for a second as she took in the three monsters before her. They were all taller then her. The hyper one that had spoken and was now beaming with excitement was more then likely two or three inches taller then her. He wore a baby blue scarf around his neck followed by a grey white shirt, gloves and boots that were the same color of the scarf, and lastly black shorts.</p>
<p>The middle in height couldn’t have been a inch or two taller then the blue energizer bunny that excitedly beamed at her. This one seemed to be an exact copy except it was like the printer ran out of blue and reverted to using red and black. Another thing was the eye light color which wasn’t blue but instead a violet purple that reminded her of Grillby's purple flames. Then there was the crack like scar that ran over one of his eye sockets and complete 360 attitude change. He looked like he was already disappointed with the place and he had not even been inside yet.</p>
<p>Then there was the tallest one. <em>Hoooo boi</em>. He was tall glass of water. Taller than her and the two skeletons and even, dare she say, her tallest brother Valon. And he was a tall fucking dude. Last she checked he was 6 foot 7 inches while this properly dressed, in a black suit, skeleton was a good five inches taller. He sported a scar like crack over his socket as well however this one had three lines rather than just the one. He looked bored and snobby but waited patiently for Nina to allow them in.</p>
<p>Which she did after she realized she had been staring at them. Clearing her throat she stepped back a bit. "O-of course. Would you handsome men like to look at the inside of the house first or the property?"</p>
<p>"STEEL YOURSELF HUMAN FEMALE! IT WOULD BE WISE NOT TO SWOON OVER US BEFORE WE EVEN AGREED TO SIGN THE RESIDENTIAL CONTRACTS." The middle one boomed.</p>
<p><em>Oh great ego central with this one.</em> Nina thought to herself trying not to roll her eyes but kept her polite smile.</p>
<p>"It Is Relatively Cool This Morning. If It Is No Trouble To Your Human Self We Would Be Happy To See The Property Fist Before Moving On To The Inside." The tallest skeleton said with a wave if his hand. He spoke a bit quieter which Nina was very much grateful for.</p>
<p>
  <em>At least one if them had an inside voice.</em>
</p>
<p>"Awesome." She said cheerfully. "Would you guys like to ride in the Kubota or walk? It is a quite large property so if you guys are strapped for time it would be best to take the ride." Nina explained.</p>
<p>"OH! LETS GO FOR A RIDE! THAT SOUNDS SUPER FUN!" The blue skeleton beamed at the others with, were those stars in his sockets?</p>
<p>"WE ARE CURENTLY FREE TODAY BUT WE WILL GLADLY ACCEPT AND HUMBLE YOU WITH YOUR OFFER OF RIDING ON YOUR UTILITY VEHICLE." The purple one said unimpressed even though he was yelling.</p>
<p>The tallest did not object so she took it as a yes as well. Nodding she reached for her lanyard that held all the keys for the house and stepped out onto the porch.</p>
<p>"Oh, I’m terribly sorry." She said shocked. "I haven’t introduced myself. Sargent Major Gomez... but you guys can call me Nina if you feel like it. I don’t mind." Nina said holding out her hand for them to take. She mentally cursed herself for blurting out her status and rank like she was still active duty. She quickly corrected herself and offered her first name instead.</p>
<p>"You Are Military?" The tallest asked stepping forward to shake her hand.</p>
<p>"Retired. They stationed me back here two years ago and asked if I wanted to go another five more years or leave, so I left." Nina offered her hand to the other two skeletons which they shook as well.</p>
<p>"So You Were Enlisted During The War?" He spoke again.</p>
<p>"I was." She said turning and using her hand to show the direction for them to follow. "How about yourself Mr.?" She trailed on the Mr. part suggesting to him to offer his own name.</p>
<p>"Edge. General Edge."</p>
<p>Nina dropped the keys at his name. General Edge?! The General Edge that was one of the 3 generals of the Queen's!? The one that wiped out countless enemy troops and camps in under a few days!? Oh shit. Apparently her mouth had dropped as a black gloved hand came to close it for her.</p>
<p>"FLYS DEAR." The medium skeleton chuckled. He reached out with the same hand and lifted her own to give it a quick kiss. A tingle of magic tickled her skin. "YOU MAY CALL ME MILORD, BUT GENERAL ALSO WORKS FINE AS WELL."</p>
<p>"AND YOU MAY CALL ME BLUE! I'M NOT A GENERAL LIKE THEM BUT I AM THE CAPTAIN IF THE RAOYAL GUARD! MYEH HEH!" Blue said cheerfully handing her the keys she had dropped.</p>
<p>"O-oh um y-yes." She blushed. Quickly realizing she was stumbling on her words she cleared her throat for a second time. Pulling her hand away from Milord she gently took her keys from Blue. "Ahem! I’m sorry. It is very nice to meet you all. Shall we?"</p>
<p>The three nodded at her as she motioned for them to follow. Rounding the porch the four stepped onto a dirt road that had a five seat Kubota Intimidator sitting patiently for its owner to hop inside. Nina took the driver's seat while Edge took the front passenger. Blue and Milord sat happily in the back seats.</p>
<p>Turning on the vehicle the four of them took off to their first destination. Coming up to what looked like a small airplane hanger she parked the Kubota and hopped off taking the keys with her. The three skeletons followed as she unlocked the door and flipped on the light switch.</p>
<p>"Here is my father's old car shop. I left the front the same since my brothers come around to use it but the back over here I have turned into my own little art building." She explained opening another door inside to reveal a large room with a wood working bench, a tool table, and an area where tons of paintings were stacked against a wall. There also was a roller chair that sat in front of a large flat standing easel.</p>
<p>The hanger/car shop was about thirty feet wide by fifty feet long. The ceiling was also exceptionally tall. The place was well kept and organized since neither of her brother's have been in it for a while.</p>
<p>"You guys are allowed to use any of the spaces on the property including this one. Though here I do have one rule which is no smoking. Since most of the paints, oils, varnishes, etc. are flammable I cant afford to have my trashy art to be set aflame." She giggled letting them wander around the place to look around.</p>
<p>"WILL WE BE ABLE TO USE THE CAR SHOP AS WELL?" Blue asked looking over the other Kubota that had broken down a while back.</p>
<p>"Yup. I don't use it so I don’t see why you cant put these tools to work rather than let them just sit here collecting rust." She said twirling the fabric part of her lanyard. "Shall we head on?" She asked leading the way back to the working vehicle after they had exited the building and she had locked it back up.</p>
<p>Their next destination was the shooting range at the very back of the property. She didn’t get out this time. Instead she explained from inside the Kubota.</p>
<p>"Of course our gun range. I don’t come here as much but ya'll are free to use it if you guys like." She explained before following the road that curved right.</p>
<p>This one was a bit farther as the road took several turns and twists until they came to an open area not covered by oak and pecan trees. It was flat and completely leveled here giving the hint that this area had been heavily landscaped. In the middle was a large oval shaped pond that had a floating gazebo in the center that was attached to a flat bridge which came to land.</p>
<p>Parking next to the bridge she turned off the Kubota again and hopped out. Her shoes thudded against the weathered but solid wood as she went to the gazebo. When all of them got there the guys saw that there was a bench and small table at one side and a black plastic barrel in a corner.</p>
<p>They watched as Nina popped open the lid and dug her hand into the barrel to pull out a hand full of pellets. Turning to Blue she offered him some which he took curiously. With only a few pellets she tossed them into the water. In less than a second a feeding frenzy erupted from the fish that had risen from the bottom to scarf up the pinch of food that had landed on the surface.</p>
<p>Nina smiled when those stars reappeared in Blue's eyes. She started to explain while he threw a few pellets at a time to watch the fish come up and snatch them before the others could.</p>
<p>"As you can see we got a fully stocked pond full of both perch and large mouth bass. Every now and again we'll get migratory birds so if you like to bird watch you can chill here. Over there," She pointed to a deer feeder about ten feet from the tree line. "... is our feeder. We  have white tail deer that like to swing by here and sone wild turkeys. When Fall comes around this is where you want to be to see some good deer dueling. All the deer here are pets since my father had bought them off of a breeder so I ask not to kill any of them. You may not have seen since there was a lot of brush at the entrance but we keep a high fence to make sure they stay inside the property instead of going on to the neighboring one to be someone else’s dinner. None of them are hand fed so don’t expect them to come up to you to eat."</p>
<p>The group waited for Blue to finish before he dusted off his gloves and gave them a thumbs up. Once again and for the last time they hopped into the Kubota and headed back to the house. Parking in the back she turned the machine off and offered to show them the back of the house. Here there was a large pool area and a pool house. Nina came to the pool house first and slid open the sliding door.</p>
<p>"The pool of course and here we have an outside gym. I turned the old pool house into it cus I didn’t know what else to do with it and since I didn’t want to turn it into another storage room I ended up with a gym. Of course feel free to use as well as the pool. Just know though that any pool parties must be supervised to make sure no one gets hurt or make sure that no anyone breaks anything because they got drunk and unruly. Any damages will result in you not getting your deposits back. There is no schedule or specific time it opens or closes so as long as you clean up you can use it whenever you want. All right are you guys cool with the outside?" Nina smiled placing both hands on her hips.</p>
<p>"YES. ALTHOUGH I EXPECTED TO FIND A DUMP I AM QUITE SATISFIED WITH THE EXTERIOR PART OF YOUR HOME." Milord said in a snarky tone.</p>
<p>Nina kept her smile. "Thank you. I'll be sure to let Hex know you like his handiwork."</p>
<p>She missed the moment when the skeletons tensed before collecting themselves.</p>
<p>"There Is Someone Else That Rents Here?" Edge asked his tone turning angry for some reason.</p>
<p>"No. Hex is our house and grounds keeper. He comes every Monday through Friday from 8am to 8pm. He is a very hard worker and very nice so I hope, if you all decide to move in, to make friends with him. Today though he had an appointment to go to so I gave him the day off and paid him for it even though he insisted of just a few hours."</p>
<p>"WOW YOUR SO NICE!" Blue said patting her shoulder.</p>
<p>"Your pretty cool yourself Blue." Nina smiled and patted his hand that was touching her.</p>
<p>She missed the faint blush that appeared on his nose bridge.</p>
<p>A clearing of a non existent throat made her bring her attention back to the taller skeletons.</p>
<p>"SHALL WE LOOK AT THE INTERIOR OF THE HOUSE AND WHICH ROOMS ARE AVAILABLE." Milord commanded rather then asked.</p>
<p>"Of course."</p>
<p>The group then went inside through the back sliding door. Once inside they followed the short hallway that led them to the main living room. From where they were, if they looked straight, they would see the front door to the house a good 30 feet away. To the left was the living room. It had 2 large leather sofas and 2 recliners facing a wall mounted 146' inch Samsung tv. Following the wall to the left some more was a painted glass door. Continuing until you got to the group were three more doors but they were wood. To the right, going back to the front door, was the kitchen then the stair case that led to the second floor and past that was a hall that had two more wood doors.</p>
<p>Leading the way to the left she came up to the first door.</p>
<p>"So the living room is there and here we have one of the four rooms we have for rent on this level. All the rooms come fully furnished but if you want to bring in your own furniture that’s perfectly fine as well." Walking into the room she went over to the two doors opening one she showed them the walk in closet before moving and opening the other to show them the bathroom. "All rooms come with their own full bath and walk in closet. My laundry day is on Fridays so im sure you can schedule yours throughout the week."</p>
<p>She watched as Milord and Edge nodded. Leaving the room she pointed to them the two doors on the left. "The fourth room is there and an Office room as well. Again free to use if you choose. Now before I take you all into this pretty room does anyone have any allergies to anything?"</p>
<p>The boys shook their heads.</p>
<p>"Good. Then you can come with me." She happily skipped over to the painted glass door. Yet before she opened it she held a finger to her lips telling them to keep silent. When they did she opened the door to reveal an indoor aviary.</p>
<p>The aviary looked to have once been a green room as glass walls and pointed ceiling bathed the heavily treed room in bright morning light. There were many potted trees inside as well as ropes and stands that the birds could climb, perch, and sleep on. Almost on cue after seeing their owner the birds inside happily chirped and squawked for her attention but once they saw the new comers they quickly grew silent as they were unsure of what to make of them.</p>
<p>"The aviary is only open during the day time. There are snacks and treats you can feed them but if you want to give them vegetables or fruits please look at the list on the fridge in the kitchen. It shows which ones they can have for that day. No junk foods are allowed in here please." Nina explained. The guys watched her as she went over to a pitch black parrot with red cheek patches around its beak.</p>
<p>"Hello Vlad! Are you having a good morning?" She said sweetly giving her arm for the Palm Cockatoo to step up on. He did and climbed all the way onto her shoulder.</p>
<p>"<em>Good morning</em>." The parrot mimicked automatically going for her braid to play with.</p>
<p>"Vlad would you like to say hi to some new friends?"</p>
<p>"<em>New friends</em>!" He repeated.</p>
<p>Walking slowly she went up to the guys. She waited for one of them to step forward to take the bird and was shocked to see Edge come forward. Extending her arm she motioned for him to do the same and then linked hers with his. Immediately after doing so Vlad climbed off her arm and onto his. Edge stood calmly as the parrot climbed its way to sit onto his shoulder.</p>
<p>Nina smiled at how the pair looked quite good together. Even if Edge looked a little tense when Vlad's beak came to test the fabric of his suit.</p>
<p>At seeing the biggest bird sitting on the shoulder of the newcomers the smaller birds in the aviary slowly started to find their voice. Soon enough the room was filled with a calm and steady stream of chirps and squawks.</p>
<p>Once Nina saw that Vlad was good to be left on Edge she let go of his arm and turned to the other two. "Would you guys like to hold a bird as well?"</p>
<p>Blue of course was ecstatically nodding his head but Milord seemed to contemplate it for a moment before shrugging an ok.</p>
<p>"Awesome. Now lets see. Who should we get?" She asked herself as she turned to the birds. Spying the salmon Cockatoo she went, picked her up the same way as Vlad, and brought the bird over to Milord whom took it in the same way Edge did. "This is Peach. She is super sweet. Watch. Peach could you give him a kiss?"</p>
<p>Milord flinched as the smaller parrot turned and pressed her beak on the side of his face before pulling away quickly making a kissing sound. Blue and Nina giggled at the sight of a violet blush spread across his face as Peach assaulted him with a heavy load of fake kisses.</p>
<p>"Your turn Blue." Grabbing his hand she dragged him to an iron chair and guided him to sit. Once he did she walked over to a glass jar on a metal shelf and pulled out two millet sticks. Immediately most of the parakeets flew over to her to try and eat them but she ducked and dodged them away until she was able to come back to Blue. Quickly she deposited a stick in each of his hands and stepped back to watch him get swarmed by at least 20 multi colored parakeets. The birds landed and climbed on him as they tried to get to the millets. Soon not even five minutes later they flew off of them and went back to their trees once all the seeds on the two sticks were completely removed. The happy go lucky skeleton seemed to look a bit down when they few away but he still had that smile on his face for getting to feed them. Standing he dusted the feathers and seed shells off of him to turn his attention back to the others whom were now getting their own parrots removed and back to their respected perches.</p>
<p>Once they left the room and it was closed off once more Nina directed them to the upper level. There she pointed out the two other rooms available up there and led them to a room that had a hazard warning sign. The guys looked at her skeptically but she just smiled at them. Pointing behind her she directed their attention to the room that was there.</p>
<p>"That’s my room. All I ask is for a bit of privacy at night but please come get me if im in there only if something really important pops up. In here," She directed to the door with the hazard sign and with a seductive sweet voice said. "... is my torture room."</p>
<p>Nina could have laughed at the shocked and confused faces of the guys as she opened the door to reveal not an actual torture room but a room well suited for the three small animals that lived inside. The walls were decked out with posters, sayings, and cute pictures of guinea pigs of different types. The room though was divided in half. On the side with the door where of course Nina and the guys but also a dresser that had animal treats in jars and a large plastic bin that was filled with what could be assumed with hay. On the other side of the divider was two separate enclosures one had a single brindle Peruvian guinea pig while the other side had two. One was a calico Teddy guinea pig and an all black one that looked like a mix of the other two.</p>
<p>The cute fur balls turned and started to wheek at the sight of newcomers in the room. Immediately they came up to the divider to place their little paws on it to lift themselves to get a better view.</p>
<p>"These I unfortunately cant let you pick up but this is their room. Ozzy is the long haired brindle all by himself and then there’s the girls Rose and Elvira. The girls are currently ready to make babies and aren't used to being held and Ozzy tends to get mean when they do so that’s why I cant let you all touch them. Maybe when they calm down later on in the week."</p>
<p>Ushering them back down stairs she brought them to the kitchen where she directed them to sit down on one side of the table while she went to the other. Staying standing she offered them anything to drink which they all refused. With drinks declined she went over to the island and grabbed a folder which she brought back with her.</p>
<p>"Sooo~, what do you guys think?"</p>
<p>"THIS PLACE IS AMAZING!" Blue spoke first almost jumping out of his seat.</p>
<p>"I Agree. This Place Will Be More Then Adequate." Edge spoke next.</p>
<p>Milord merely nodded agreeing with the other two.</p>
<p>"Awesome! Before we go over the paperwork Will you guys be staying together in a room, divide into two rooms or each get your own?" She asked pulling out three renters contracts.</p>
<p>Edge scoffed as if her question had offended him. "All Six Of Us Will Move In To Our Own <strong>Separate</strong> Rooms."</p>
<p>Nina dropped the pen she was trying to hand Blue. Six? Did he just say that there was six of them!? "I beg your pardon?"</p>
<p>Milord make a 'hmph' noise through his nose before answering for Edge. "OF COURSE MS. NINA WE <strong>FORGOT</strong> TO MENTION THAT WE ARE ALSO LOOKING FOR ROOMS FOR EACH OF OUR BROTHERS AS WELL. WHEN WE HAPPENED TO FIND YOUR MODEST ADVERTISEMENT WE CAME TO LOOK FOR THEM BECAUSE IF WE SENT THEM OURSELVES WE WOULD NOT HAVE KNOWN IF THIS ESTABLISHMENT WAS ADEQUATE ENOUGH TO MEET OUR HIGH AND IMMACULATE STANDARDS. WE CANT TRUST THEM TO MEET OUR OWN."</p>
<p>"THATS RIGHT! EACH OF OUR BROTHERS WOULD HAVE CHOSEN A SLEEZY AND MOST UNSATISFACTORY FACILITY FOR US TO LIVE IN. I AM MOST GLAD WE CAME HERE OURSELVES." Blue chimed in with a happy tee hee at the end.</p>
<p>"Oh. So then I guess I’m going to have a full house on the first try." Nina mumbled to herself.</p>
<p>"So It Seems." Edge took the paper and pen from her and proceeded to look over the five page contract.</p>
<p>"Well I guess since they aren't here is it ok if I leave their paperwork with you all to take? You can hand them back to me once you all move in."</p>
<p>"NONSENSE, WE WILL FILL THEM OUT FOR THEM. THEY WOULD NO DOUBT LOSE IT IN THE DUMP SITE THEY EACH CALL A ROOM." Milord explained reaching out for her to hand him his brother's papers.</p>
<p>Both Edge and Blue agreed. Giving them a sigh she handed them the papers. Nina also made a mental note to have Hex work more indoors while they live here.</p>
<p>"Well then is there any questions you guys might have?" She asked after a few minutes of quiet that had washed over the kitchen while they went through the paperwork.</p>
<p>'ARE YOU SINGLE!?" Blue blurted out almost instantaneously. His hands were smacked on the table and it looked like he was going to lunge at her.</p>
<p>Nina instinctively flinched away but the shock of his blunt question had her words stuck in her throat.</p>
<p>"OF COURSE SHE IS YOU IDIOTIC NUMB SKULL! DO YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVE A GODDESS LIKE HER WOULD BE CLAIMED BY ANY OF THESE REFUSE COVERED RUFFIANS WE HAVE SEEN MASQUERADING AROUND TOWN!? BESIDES YOU CAN SMELL SHE HASN'T BEEN CLAIMED YET." Milord yelled (louder) at Blue. Grabbing him by the collar he yanked him back into his chair.</p>
<p>Nina was sure as all hell that her face was on fire. Shit she wouldn't doubt it matched the same color of her hair. She honestly didn’t know whether or not to be pleased for being called a goddess and that Blue had considered her pretty enough to date but then it got weird because they could actually tell that she was still a virgin by just her smell alone.</p>
<p>"Eh heh heh. Sooooo~... When should I expect ya'll to move in?" Nina asked awkwardly.</p>
<p>"Two Days From Now At The Most." Edge said giving her back the two completed contracts.</p>
<p>"Alright in that case I guess I'll give you the packets then." Opening the folder she brought out three envelopes and placed them in front of Edge. "Inside are your three's keys. One for the front gate, one for the house, and one for the shop. A door handle sign you can use to tell Hex if you want him to come clean your room or not. Green side for yes, red for no. A copy of simple house rules and the schedule for trash and recycle. And lastly a discount card for the bar."</p>
<p>"YOU HAVE A BAR HERE PET?" Milord asked.</p>
<p>"No its not here. I own a bar off the highway called Bronze Bullet. If im not here im over there making sure things are running like they should." Nina explained ignoring the nickname Milord gave her. "Speaking of you don’t have to worry about the rent or deposit till the end of the month. That’s what, next week I think? That way I can get both the money from the bar and rent at the same time rather than having it spread out throughout the month. It also lets ya'll get adjusted and settled in."</p>
<p>"Thank You Ms. Gomez. Well Then, If You Will Excuse Us We Will Take Our Leave. We Have Much To Prepare For Including Getting Our Good For Nothing Brothers Off They're Lazy Ass's." Edge stood placing the envelope in his inside suit pocket before reaching out to offer her a handshake.</p>
<p>Nina smiled. She got up and stepped closer to Edge to give him her hand to shake only to have it turned around so that his teeth could press against the back of it in a kiss. A tingle of magic ran up her arm causing her to involuntarily shiver.</p>
<p>A smug look played across Edge's face as he pulled back and gently released her hand. He didn’t miss the blush she was trying to shove away.</p>
<p>"DO NOT WORRY PET WE WILL BE BACK. DO TRY NOT TO MISS US TO BADLY BEFORE WE RETURN." Milord said cockily.</p>
<p>Well there goes the mood. At least it got rid of her flushed face.</p>
<p>"YES MAIDEN! WE WILL BE BACK SOON AND WHEN WE DO WE CAN MAKE FRIENDSHIP TACOS!" Blue said happily.</p>
<p>Milord snapped his head over to his shorter friend. "NO! WE WILL HAVE A REAL SATISFYING MEAL OTHER THAN THOSE HORRID EXCUSE OF EDIBLE MATTER."</p>
<p>"BUT ARE BURRITOS REALLY NOT JUST PERFECTLY FOLDED TACOS THOUGH?" Blue asked scratching his head in thought. This caused Milord's brow bone to twitch in annoyance but thankfully before he could bark back at Blue Edge started to shove them towards the door.</p>
<p>"Enough. We Are Leaving, Besides We Will Be Making My Infamous Lasagna. Something That Is Far Superior Than Both Your Tacos And Burritos."</p>
<p>"Drive safe." Nina said as she followed them to the door and watched them load into a black BMW i8. <em>Well they definitely got enough money</em>. She thought to herself. When they rounded the drive way and left through the front gate she gave them a second or two before walking back in, closing the door behind her.</p>
<p>With a huff she untied her braid, fluffing it up so that it could come undone, and flopped herself onto one of the two recliners in the living room. Propping her feet up she pulled out the small blanket from the wicker basket next to it and covered herself.</p>
<p>"Alexa. Turn off the lights."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TG: real smooth you guys</p>
<p>Edge, Milord, and Blue: *Blushes profusely*</p>
<p>(Next chapter should be out by next friday.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nina meets Rus and Stretch. She also gets a tag along and drama happens towards end.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Early update cus I lub you guys</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a hot Tuesday afternoon. The guys had called Nina that morning letting her know that they would be moving their things into the house later on today but didn’t give her a specific time. Being the nice, and now new, landlady that she was offered her help in when they arrived to move their things into their rooms but was denied by Blue.</p><p>"<em>A FAIR MAIDEN SHOULDN'T WORK HARD ON A DAY AS HOT AS THIS. LET US DO IT. WE DO NOT HAVE MUCH ANYWAYS</em>."</p><p>Nina didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing about them not having much but she merely shrugged and gave him an ok before walking away.</p><p>So here she sat in one of her lounge chairs near her pool that was shaded by an oak tree. She was enjoying the cool breeze that blew by making her sun hat bounce slightly. She wore an opened sheer white cardigan with yellow and pink roses, a black sports bra, and black stretchy booty shorts.</p><p>The lack of clothing revealed the evidence of her nine years of service. She was not scared of showing off her scars. Hers were large yes, but she knew men, women, and monsters that had far worse ones than her. The largest ones were on her left side. Running from under her right breast all the way to her left hip was a thick inch wide scar she received on her third year followed by the two six inch long ones that ran parallel to the biggest. The rest were half dollar sized or thin two or three inch long scars that speckled and lined both of her legs and upper back here and there. There was also a scar on the top of her head. You wouldn't be able to see it though unless she either got her hair wet or parted it when she styled her hair.</p><p>Feeling restless at not being able to help the guys she got out of the chair and went inside the outdoor gym. Closing the door she missed it when three skeletons walked out from the main house. But one of them did notice her.</p><p>Shrugging off her cardigan and hat she threw them on the towel rack. Turning to the thermostat by the door she made the AC click on before making her way to the tred mill. Starting slow she looked out through the glass wall to see two tall skeletons checking out the pool and back yard.</p><p>They looked pretty similar. They were both around the same height and built as Edge and their posture matched each other but she could tell that they were not twins. One wore a orange hoody while the other wore a tan fur lined black jacket. They each wore black basketball shorts and some worn out shoes with the laces either missing or untied. The darker dressed skeleton also wore a collar. Both of them were smoking.</p><p>Nina had to squint when she saw that the one in the black jacket had something shiny shimmering on his mouth. Did he? Were those gold k9's? Huh. Who had she seen that on before?</p><p>"Quit star'en doll face ya gana make meh jealous."</p><p>Ah that’s who.</p><p>Nina snapped her head to her left and sure enough he was there. Red sat on the bench press next to her. His usual smile turned smug while his red eye lights shifted between her ass and breasts as she ran. She would have said she didn’t know how he had gotten in but then she recalled him teleporting back to his spot at the bar a few nights back. He didn’t have his black jacket on but he still sported the red sweater.</p><p>"Oh god." She said with a groan.</p><p>"Nah but for ya ah can be. Let ya worship meh 'ny way ya please."</p><p>"Please tell me your only here to help move Edge and them in." She whined hoping he wasn’t going to be one of her tenants.</p><p>"Sorry honey, Edge lord filled out the contract for him. You're his new landlady." Came a softer husky voice from in front of her.</p><p>She squeaked grabbing onto the handles of the tread mill to keep her from being sent flying.</p><p>Another snap of her neck ended up with her almost brushing noses, well nose to nose bridge, with the taller skeleton with the orange hoodie she had seen outside. He was slumped over the console of the tred mill, his arms dangling from it in front of him. How the hell did he get in here!? The door was right next to Red and she didn't... oh. She pieced it together quickly. It made her think if all skeleton monsters could use teleportation magic.</p><p>Backing up she tried to get off the treadmill only to back into a sturdy chest that was behind her. Strong hands grabbed her shoulders holding her still causing another squeak to slip out of her. She didn’t have to look back to know that it was the other skeleton that was outside not to long ago. His hands gently squeezed her shoulders. She didn’t know if it was to reassure her or if he had some other thing going on in that sharp mouthed skull if his.</p><p>Nina was mentally sweating bullets. The situation growing awfully close to one of those gang bang porn videos she may or may not have glanced at during her teenage years. She may be kinky but she wasn't kinky enough to try any of that. It wasn’t until she realized that the hands on her shoulders started to move down her sides and were getting dangerously close to her ass that she wiggled out of his hold and shot clear across to the other side of the room.</p><p>Now not only was she a blushing mess but the exit was now blocked by the three monsters.</p><p>"think you broke 'er." The dark clad skeleton said.</p><p>"Says da one that had his hands all ov'ah her." Red said as he stood to make his way over to her.</p><p>"Stay there Red. Unless you want another taste of what happened last time?" She growled. Turning her attention to the taller skeletons she calmed herself. "Are you two the other brothers that are supposed to move in as well?"</p><p>The two nodded.</p><p>"Alright well the names Nina. I’m glad to meet you both as well as hope that we can be friends and live together without to much trouble." Gaining back her courage she walked back up to the three and offered her hand for one of them to shake.</p><p>"Stretch." Instead of shaking her hand he offered a fist bump which she returned with one of her own.</p><p>"Rus." He didn’t bother shaking or giving her a fist bump and opted to just stick his hands in his jacket pockets</p><p>"Well then Rus, Stretch, <strong>Red</strong>, if you want to follow me back inside I'll give ya'll your guys keys and what not." She explained emphasizing Reds name as she pushed passed him.</p><p>Grabbing her cardigan and hat the four moved back inside. The moment she stepped inside the house she noticed the large pile of boxes that were stacked near the stair case. There were a good thirty or so boxes that were either perfectly sealed or looked like they went two miles down a mountain. On the ones that looked like they were ready to fall apart there were some hoodies, socks, random nick knacks that either looked like they were about to fall out or were the only things keeping the other objects inside.</p><p>Moving past them she wandered into the kitchen to the counter to retrieve the envelopes she had given to the other brothers when they had came to look at the house. Handing Stretch and Rus theirs she kept Red's and opened it.</p><p>"In here are your house and Shop keys. These are going to be your guy's only copies so make sure ya'll don’t lose them. Hex is my house and grounds keeper so if you don’t want him going into ya'lls rooms then place this on your door. And then, since I’m such an amazing landlady," Nina explained batting her eyes at the guys. ", I'm giving ya'll a 75% discount card to my bar. So long as you guys live here you can use it as much as you want."</p><p>She hands Red his envelope but keeps his card. Red notices and reaches out to get it from her hand only for her to draw it back.</p><p>"You, sir, can get this when you apologize."</p><p>Red looked at her confused before he remembered their first meeting.</p><p>"Damn Red, messed up already?" Stretch asked putting the keys on his own lanyard.</p><p>"Didn't do shit." Red growled in annoyance.</p><p>"Yes you did, and you know exactly what you did. So until I hear a sincere apology out of that bear trap you call a mouth I'm keeping this." Nina placed the card into her sports bra. "Now if you gentlemen would excuse me I have to freshen up before I head to work."</p><p>Stepping around the guys Nina headed for her room. Before she went to the bar she needed to pick up a few things from the store. She would not only need to get more plastic cups but she also needed to pick up fruits for the drinks as well as a new jar of olives.</p><p>A quick shower and some new clothes about thirty minutes later she plucked her wallet off of her dresser along with her phone and had started to make her way to the stairs when she ran into Milord. He was coming out of his chosen room when he had spotted her.</p><p>""MAY I ASK WHERE YOU MIGHT BE ADVENTURING OFF TO PET?" He asked in his version of calmly.</p><p>"Just got to pick a few things up before heading to the bar. I should be back before dark but if shit is going on there I might be late. Could you tell the guys not to deadbolt the door just in case I have to come back late because someone wanted to fight?" She asked.</p><p>"THERE WILL BE NO NEED FOR THAT. MUTT!" He shrieked and in less then a second Rus was there standing next to him.</p><p>"sup m'lord." Rus yawned.</p><p>"YOU ARE TO SEE THAT MS. NINA RETURNS HOME SAFELY. IS THAT CLEAR?"</p><p>"crystal." Rus huffed.</p><p>"There’s no need for him to come. Besides aren't you still unpacking?" She turned to Rus.</p><p>"can do it later mistress." He shrugged.</p><p>She turned back to his brother. "Milord, there’s no need. I've been going to the bar since I opened it I am perfectly fine with being by myself. If you want proof of that then go ask Red what happened to him."</p><p>"RED DID SOMETHING TO YOU?" Milord asked his tone darkening a smidge as well as his eye lights sharpened.</p><p>"Its nothing to concern yourself with but, yes he did do something, but the point I am making is that I can handle myself." She was starting to get annoyed. Who the hell was he to have someone follow her around like she was a three year old?</p><p>"WITH RED ITS ALWAYS A CONCERN, PET. NOW IF YOU WILL EXCUSE ME I MUST SPEAK TO EDGE."</p><p>Nina tried to stop him as he quickly turned away and had started to make his way to the other room where she guessed was now claimed by Edge only to have Rus put an arm out to block her.</p><p>"bes' leave 'em be mistress." He waved his hand to signal her to head down stairs.</p><p>"Could you please stop that?" She asked when they got to the end of the stairs and to the front door.</p><p>Rus tilted his head slightly silently asking her what she meant.</p><p>"Calling me 'mistress' or 'pet." She huffed grabbing her keys and walked out the door. "It makes me feel like I’m running a brothel or something. I mean I am still trying to get ahold of the fact that my brother dipped out and then the next day I’m already signing leases for you guys." Nina half heartedly laughed.</p><p>"Adding the names just... I don’t know, makes it weird." Nina unlocked her Jeep and hopped in, Rus blipping into the front passenger seat next to her. "Maybe once I get settled with this hole thing then as a joke then yeah you can start calling me nicknames. But now I think I would like just being Nina for a while."</p><p>"s'up to you." Rus said with a shrug before looking out of the window leaning on his arm.</p><p>The ride to the store was a quiet one. Often she would glance over at him out of the corner of her eyes. He either looked off into the vast see of trees or glance at the road ahead. At one point Nina actually had thought he had fallen asleep but the slow hum like sigh told her otherwise.</p><p>When they got into town she pulled up to the local grocery and parked.</p><p>"You coming with or are you going to stay inside?" She asked hand over the keys in the ignition.</p><p>Rus looked between her and the store.</p><p>Milo's wasn't a very big store. It was one of the few that sold both human and monster food. Many of the items were mostly monster but she really liked coming here. Besides she was here to get both monster and human condiments for the bar so it worked out great. That and Milo gave her a discount every time she spent money on the bar here. How could she not make this her number one store?</p><p>Nina guessed Rus had agreed on going in as he had unbuckled himself and teleported next to her once more. The two walked into the store, the same quiet atmosphere followed.</p><p>
  <strong>/Rus POV/</strong>
</p><p>He watched Nina's back as she picked up a hand basket and made their way to the first isle.</p><p>She was a bit rugged than he expected his soulmate to be. Not that he was complaining her attitude and physique were far better than any dream or fantasy he could have conjured up. And her soul.</p><p>He looked over to where it should be in her chest.</p><p>Its hum was so quiet and unsure. She was probably nervous. She didn't know him and here she was forced to be followed around by a stranger. He caught her glancing at him to see if he was still behind her only to blush and quickly turn away to grab some more jars of olives.</p><p>He smirked when her soul fluttered, the hum a note or two higher.</p><p>Thinking back eight years ago when they had made it out of the barrier her soul call was a whole lot different to the softer one it is now. It was loud. Even from how far apart they were from her they could still hear it. Like a roar of a tiger full of power with not a fear in the world. Then sometime during that third or fourth year it just suddenly had gone quiet. It honestly freak him and his brother out. They both had honestly thought Nina had died.</p><p>That didn’t sit well with Milord.</p><p>His shorter brother had gone into a frenzy trying to occupy himself with anything that would distract himself from wanting to go and search for you. When the royal guard couldn't satisfy him any more he jumped at the opportunity to move up in rank to General. The added work and constant movement around the country eased some of the tension.</p><p>Rus' job in the war was mostly out of sheer boredom. Tracking big shots wasn't all that hard. They were reckless and left tons of visible tracks both physical and technological. Ending them was the part he took special joy in. The higher level of LOVE they had the worst kill shot they received from his bow. Basically the worse the person the worse their death would be.</p><p>Rus opened his almost closed sockets to stare at her soul again. Nina's LOVE level wasn’t high enough to be a threat but it did concern him that hers wasn't low either. Her attack wasn't even high enough to even kill anyone so it made him wonder how she had gained so much to get her to level 5. Actually it made him wonder how she even survived the war entirely.</p><p>Blue had been rambling on and on about her the day they had gone to look at the house. It was then he had come to a theory as to why they couldn’t hear her soul for a while. Something must have happened to cause her soul to close itself off from them to where they wouldn’t even hear it for years.</p><p>Last year was when they heard her soul call again. It was faint but they <strong>heard</strong> it. This time though they didn’t waste any time in trying to locate her. Along the way was when they also met their copies. It didn’t surprise him. He had seen the Fell brothers during the war conferences with the queens when he stood as far back from the table as he could without being reprimanded by his brother. But knowing that there were two more that he was going to have to share with did make him a bit jealous. Six males to one female would definitely cause trouble.</p><p>He could feel his mouth lift into a smug smile. He would just have to get her to accept him before the others. Rus silently thanked his brother in the back of his mind to allow him to follow her around.</p><p>It was so much easier to catch his prey when he knew them well. Their likes, dislikes, simple mannerisms, what sets them off.</p><p>He saw her reaching for something on the top shelf. He plucked it easily and leaned over her. Rus pressed his body to hers as he leaned down to place it into the hand basket she held. The effect he was looking for was imminent.</p><p>And what also turned them on.</p><p>He slowly pulled away. The smell of fresh berries following him.</p><p>
  <strong>Delicious.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>/Rus POV end/</strong>
</p><p>Nina couldn't help the blush that crashed down on her. She had been trying to get a jar of cherries off of the top shelf that she knew Grillby would enjoy using. These were ones that grew only from the underground and since Grillby usually made drinks he was familiar with down there she knew that these would make him happy. The only damn problem was that she wasn't tall enough to reach them.</p><p>It was then that she was going to give up that she felt a presence behind her. She knew it was Rus but the feeling she got wasn't one of a lazy bone boy helping her get a jar. It was more of a predator caging in an unsuspecting prey only for them to realize they were cornered at the last moment.</p><p>His body was surprisingly hot against hers. She probably might have guessed it to be from his magic. Nina had been exposed to magic and monsters for a long while now. It wasn’t new to her to see things that weren't supposed to be natural actually be natural. Yet even then she couldn’t help the shiver that ran down her spine. Especially when she caught the scent of mesquite and something floral when he leaned down more to place the container in the basket, his cheek and jaw brushing against her skin.</p><p>But just like that he pulled away.</p><p><em>Oh thank stars</em>! Nina mentally wheezed. She was thankful that no one else was in the isle with them otherwise they would have seen the blushing flustered mess she had become.</p><p>The moment Rus moved back she gave him a small 'thank you' before she briskly started to walk over to the fresh produce determined to put as much space between her and her taller companion.</p><p><em>Hoo boy, Nina. Calm down. Slow your roll he just helped you get the jar. That’s it. That’s all it was</em>. She tried to tell herself.</p><p>"you ok?" Rus had caught up to now stand shoulder to arm with her. The soft material of his jacket causing goosebumps to rise on her shoulder.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine."</p><p>"you sure?"</p><p>
  <strong>No.</strong>
</p><p>"Yeah." Nina tied up the plastic bag that held her desired fruit and turned to face him. "Well that’s all I need, do you want to get something for yourself? Since where here at the store and I may not have what you like at home."</p><p>Rus just stood there staring at her for a moment. She tried her best to seem calm but the more he looked at her with those golden amber eye lights of his she couldn’t help shrink back a bit. For such a sleepy non threatening looking skeleton he really knew how to intimidate someone without really trying.</p><p>"wait for me 'n line." Was all he said before blipping somewhere in the store, she hoped.</p><p>It didn't take that long for him to come back. She was already standing in line at one of the cash registers with a person ahead of her. She glanced at what he had. 2 bottles of bbq sauce. <em>Huh. Was that why he smelled like mesquite?</em> She asked herself only to have the memory of a few moments ago come wafting back.</p><p>"Well look'it what the cat dragged in." Milo, a tall mongoose monster, said closing the cash drawer to complete the transaction of his now leaving customer. "Thought you weren't gana come spend that sweet cash of yours here anymore. Nearly broke my heart think'en you chose another store."</p><p>Nina rolled her eyes as she placed the basket of items on the conveyor belt taking Rus' items as well. "Really Milo? I've been coming here since you opened."</p><p>"Hey don't mean you wont find anything better. $19.55." He said scanning the last item to give her the total. "And whom may your friend be?"</p><p>"One of my new tenants. Rus, this is Milo. Milo, meet Rus." She explained swiping her card for the bar.</p><p>The two nodded at one another before Milo went to hand Nina the bags.</p><p>"Thanks Milo. I'll see ya later."</p><p>"Come anytime." Milo waved her off before turning his attention to the next customer.</p><p>Nina and Rus made their way out of the store and back to the Jeep. Placing the bags in the back she hopped into the drivers seat just as her phone buzzed. Pulling it out of her back pocket she set it in the cup holder and chose to ignore it.</p><p>After about ten minutes or so the continuous buzz of her phone made her have enough. Grabbing it she unlocked it and handed her phone to Rus. She wasn't afraid to let him see. She didn't have anything scandalous on her phone anyways except for her folder of pics of dream dudes she wanted to smash. Those were locked in a private folder though so she was sure he wasn't going to see them.</p><p>"Could you see who's texting me?"</p><p>Rus didn't have to be told twice. Taking the phone he scrolled through the messages. "som'one named Gill. wants you to get to the bar cus Adam is there."</p><p>"God damn it." Nina hissed. "Can you tell him I'm on my way already? That we'll be there in like 8 minutes."</p><p>Rus' fingers tapped on the screen super fast as he wrote out the reply. Somewhere along the way she heard his phone chime as well. When he was done he closed the phone and placed it back into the cup holder.</p><p>True to her word it did take her eight minutes to get to the bar and oh the mess they were greeted to when they pulled up.</p><p>Nina didn’t wait for Rus to get out as she practically ran to her newly spray painted bar. The words "SINNERS" and "THE TIME IS NOW" were written in both white and yellow paint on the windowless front walls of the bar. Gill was sitting on the bench in the front talking to a monster police officer off to the side and Grillby walked out with a box of what she knew was more than one of her now broken bar stools.</p><p>"Gill! Are you alright!?" Nina said coming up to her brother checking over him. He sported a good size cut on his arm but other than that he was fine. Even so that did not quench the unfathomable anger that erupted out of her.</p><p>"I swear to <strong>fucking</strong> god if Adam is not in the back of that car." Nina growled looking at her brother to the officer. But when he looked away from her the look on her face went dark. "Gill, your going to get your friends and bring his ass to me."</p><p>"Ma'am you need to calm down." The officer said closing the little notepad he had.</p><p>"DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! This is the fifth fucking time this shit has happened where he destroys <strong>my</strong> property and hurts <strong>my</strong> family and low and behold he magically disappears every time you guys are about to pull up. Oh what a magical fucking coincidence that that happens <strong>every time</strong>." Nina seethed.</p><p>"But ma'am we can only do so much." The bird monster said with an annoyed sigh.</p><p>Oh he done goofed.</p><p>Nina made an attempt towards the officer but Rus appeared in front of Nina before she could get two steps. He blocked all of her attempts to get to the officer.</p><p>"<strong>Move</strong>."</p><p>"can't mistress. was told ta keep ya out of trouble." Rus said boredly. Reaching out he played with the curls of her red hair only to have it swatted away.</p><p>"Nina. Let the officer just leave." Gill suggested.</p><p>The internal battle could be seen on Nina's face as she struggled to quell her rage and her unhappiness of the whole situation.</p><p>"let 'em go mistress."</p><p>"Stop calling me that." She said quietly but the threat was still there.</p><p>"once you go inside I will." He watched her contemplate his words but he could still see the anger in her eyes.</p><p>Finally after a long minute she sighed. The once happy and chipper Nina now looked tired and stressed. The longer the situation lasted the more exhausted she looked. Tears threatened to fall but she forced them back. Turning to Gill she grabbed his hand and tugged him along back into the bar.</p><p>Nina walked into her bar to see the destruction that Adam and his goons had left behind. It hurt. To see something that she had built be destroyed by this disgusting mad man over and over again made her chest clench. Then there was the fact that they didn’t want to find him. Adam's family were not only religious racists but they were also people with power. Even if he did go to jail after being arrested he would only be put out on bail and then his influence would allow the case against him to be dropped.</p><p>Then there was the fact that Adam was infatuated with her. It was disgusting. He didn’t even bother calling her by her name instead he called her Eve. Like she was made for him to go into some sick paradise created for Adam only. It made her sick. It also affected her everyday life as well as her work life. Because of him she never was able to find romance because everyone either thought that she was already with him or they just didn’t want to get involved with Adam. The only true people that she knew that treated her like a human was the people she either grew up with, were the soldiers/vets, or the new people that would pop in to check out the bar.</p><p>"We need to tell Valon." Gill said grimacing when the alcohol stung his cut as Nina finished pouring some on it. She had forced him to sit on one of the still useable bar stools.</p><p>"No. He has enough shit to deal with over there." It was true. Valon was in a special group that handled difficult tasks that normal soldiers couldn't do by themselves. It was hard and strenuous work and she couldn't add more to his plate by letting him know that she couldn't handle a dick of a person like Adam. She would think of a way to fix this. She had to.</p><p>"Well then what am I going to tell him when he sees that we spent money on repairs? He has access to that account."</p><p>"Then don’t tell him. Say we needed to replace some of the furniture because of normal wear and tear." She said finishing tying the dressing on his arm.</p><p>"What about the outside?"</p><p>"Power wash the shit out of it then repaint it. Not much we can do with it anyways." Nina sighed. "Is the power washer still in the shop?"</p><p>"Should be, I haven’t touched it."</p><p>"Alright. We'll close for a few days and hopefully I can get that crap off." Nina sighed once more placing her head on the bar top. As she did so Rus walked in. Closing his phone he strode up to the two siblings and sat on a non broken stool next to her, bottle of bbq sauce already opened.</p><p>"Who's your new friend?” Gill asked big brother mode clicking on when he remembered that he came with you.</p><p>"This is Rus he's one of the new tenants." She sighed motioning with her hand in the air. "Rus, this is my brother. Shitlord, this is Rus."</p><p>"Names Gillius but I go by Gill." He offered his non injured hand for Rus to shake which he did.</p><p>"Ugh the civility is gana make me gag." Standing up Nina waved down Grillby and offered to help him clean up.</p><p>Nina and Rus didn’t make it back home till late that night following the incident at the bar. Once they had the placed cleaned and the furniture tossed they closed it and left. There was nothing more they could have done tonight so it was best to leave the rest for in the morning.</p><p>When the two of them got back Nina made sure to apologize to Rus for the way she had acted and for having him help clean. He merely shrugged before telling her goodnight. The two went their own separate ways and went to bed. But even then Nina couldn't help the unhappiness that settled in her stomach over what had happened.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Red: am I in danger?</p><p>TG: yes.<br/>Readers: yes.</p><p>Edge: *slams open door* BROTHER!!!</p><p>TG: can we get an F for Red?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Drama for your mama and some sexy time in between. Edge calls for a meeting. Red gets barked at. Rus gets "play" time with Nina. And Blue learns to make real fresh tortillas.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anither early chapter! Woop woop!!</p><p>Whoa boy my fingers hurt. Enjoy this slightly longer chapter as I continue writing more drama and sexy times.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been two days since the incident at the bar. Nina still had it closed. The graffiti on the outside had thankfully been able to come off with a few rounds from the power washer but the inside was still bare. That's what she and Gill had planned on to do today. They were to head to the next town over where they had bought most of the furniture from the bar originally. Right now though she was more preoccupied with getting breakfast.</p><p>Sleepily making her way into the kitchen Nina flipped on the light switch not bothering to ask Alexa to do it for her. It was about 6 am in the morning. She knew that most of the guys had jobs and worked nights so she didn't want to bother them with her shrieking and loud music so early.</p><p>Since the incident she had been pretty chill with the guys. They didn't do much when they were home. Mostly just laze about, keep to their rooms, or find some mental of physical activity to do. Blue and Milord were usually up before her to start training, for what she didn't know but it sure was loud when they left every morning. Stretch and Rus were mostly sleeping and Red would be found at the shop working on his motorcycle.</p><p>Then there was Edge. He basically took full control of the office. Yesterday when she had gone in to get some paperclips for some of the paperwork she needed to keep together she had accidentally walked in on a voice conference he was having. There were papers neatly strewn over the desk and it seemed that Edge was overly annoyed at whom ever was on the other end of the line. She silently apologized and tip toed over to the desk to pick out several paperclips from the container before politely leaving.</p><p>Grabbing a coffee cup she placed it on the counter and turned on the coffee pot before she started to work on breakfast. About a few minutes later she had just finished making some scrambled eggs and sausage when she heard shuffling behind her. Plating the food she looked over to see Stretch slowly make his way to the table. He looked absolutely exhausted.</p><p>"Went to sleep late?" Nina asked handing him her breakfast. He looked like he needed it more than her.</p><p>"Try not even sleeping." He took the plate and went over to the table with a yawn.</p><p>"Well try not to overwork yourself, ok? I don't want to come home one day and find out you dusted due to exhaustion." She teased cracking more eggs into the pan.</p><p>"I'll sleep that in mind."</p><p>Nina rolled her eyes with a smile. "Well that's comfort-ing."</p><p>"Ah come on that was sheet-y. I know you can duvet-er." Stretch said through bites.</p><p>Nina chuckled this time. Placing her food on her own plate again she grabbed a cup of coffee and went to sit at the table. "Yeah I could but its to early. Maybe when I get back we can try this," She waved her hand between the two of them. "...again."</p><p>"I'll hold ya on that." Finishing his food he stood from the table and placed his plate in the sink. As smooth as melted butter he leaned over from the side and pressed his teeth against her cheek in a chaste kiss before pulling away to walk back to his room. "Thanks for the food."</p><p>Nina sat there flushed and frozen. Her heart in her chest was jumping, or at least she thought it was her heart. That had been the first time in years that someone other than her family, not her brothers, that had kissed her face. Yeah the hand kisses from Edge and Milord were nice but she always thought that facial kisses were more intimate. That and the two high ranking skeletons were only doing it for pleasantries.</p><p>She saddened somewhat at the thought that it was only casual. She had not been in a relationship with anyone, other than her hand, in years. Even though it never went anywhere sexual because they were ace she still loved the affection that they gave to her that only a couple could give to one another. The only downside to finding a new partner though was that Adam had fucked up any chances that she could of had here. I mean its not like she hadn't tried but the "oh sorry I didn't know you were Adam's chick" or "so your gana do your boyfriend like that?" never helped. Looking for guys at the bar was definitely a no. Nearly all of them were close friends of her's or old enough to be her dad. No. It wouldn't work.</p><p>Sighing into her cup she chugged the last bit of coffee. Placing her own plate in the sink she washed the little bit of dishes and placed them to dry before making her way back to her room. As she was ascending the stairs Edge had came out of his room looking prim and proper like he always did. Nina smiled when their eyes met.</p><p>"You're Up Early Today My Dear." He waited to meet her as she came all the way up the steps.</p><p>"Yeah. I have to get some new furniture for the bar in the city today. Hopefully I will only be gone most of the day." Nina huffed as she reached the final step.</p><p>"Will You Require Assistance? I'm Quite Sure My Brother Will Help You With The Unloading." Edge asked a hint of something in his words that she couldn't place.</p><p>"Nah. We're just buying the furniture today. Its gana be dropped off at the bar once they get them all ordered. Oh!" She quickly turned to fully face him clapping her hands together causing him to move back a bit. "Are you guys going to be home this evening?"</p><p>Edge blinked at her for a second before answering. "Yes, Well, No. I Will Not Hence Why I Offered My Brother To Assist You. I Have A Meeting With Some Important People Later And Will Not Be Back Till Quite Late. However The Others Should Be Free To Join In Whatever Excursion You Are Planning." He saw her deflate a bit.</p><p>"Oh ok. Well then I guess I'll save you a plate then? Gill is coming over once we get back to help me make barbecue for a House Warming party I wanted to throw ya'll. Is there anything specific you might like though? I could pick it up since I still need to get meat and paper plates." She really hadn't planned a House warming party. In reality it was really something she wanted to do to distract herself. That maybe eating some good food and drinking along with getting to know them better would help in getting her mind off the shit that Adam had done. Plus she had been wanting to talk to Edge about his part in the War. I mean come on when was the last time she ever had a General living in her house?</p><p>"I Am Sorry That I Will Not Make It. Though, I Will Gladly Welcome The Thought Of You Saving Me Some Of Your Human Food. I'm Sure Whatever You Make Will Be Edible." Edge looked down apologetically at her.</p><p>"Oh ok. Well then I hope you have a good day. I have to finish getting ready so I hope you don't mind me running off." She smiled as she started to turn towards her room.</p><p>"Same To You As Well, My Dear." He gave her a curt nod as he watched her dash to her room before heading down the stairs pulling out his phone as he did so.</p><p>/</p><p>
  <strong>Group Chat</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Edge: Meeting In The Living Room In Precisely 2 Hours.</strong>
</p><p>/</p><p>It was 7:20 am when Nina finally came out of her room. She looked amazing as always sporting some denim shorts, her favorite Five Finger Death Punch shirt, and some black sandals. Her make up was perfect while her hair was clipped up, the ends coming down to resemble a rooster tail.</p><p>A whistle caught her attention as she walked past the living room.</p><p>"Damn. Glad I didn't go to sleep after all. Could 've missed such a beautiful sight." Stretch was laying on the recliner, a sucker in his mouth as he looked Nina hungrily up and down.</p><p>A slight blush tingled her face as she stopped to look ever at him. Hadn't he gone back to his room? She thought he was going to go to sleep so why was he out here? Not that she was going to tell him anything about it because he could do as he wished but she couldn't help but feel worried for the tired looking skeleton.</p><p>"I thought you were going to sleep?" She asked walking up to him, one hand on her hip while the other hand coming to prop herself on the top of the recliner. "And thank you. I made sure to look extra angsty so the Karens will leave me alone today."</p><p>"Was gana sleep but Edge lord called for a meeting in a bit. Thought I could get a few minutes of shut eye before he blasts us with whatever he wants to bark about."</p><p>"Anything I should be worried about?" A meeting? Had she done something that upset some of them? Were they considering moving out because of it? For some reason that last thought made her chest hurt and an odd weight settle itself firmly in her gut. She must have made a face because Stretch chuckled. His hand came up to brush the back of his fingers over her bare arm. It oddly webbed back some of her unsettled feeling.</p><p>"Don't worry. I'm sure its something that has to do with work since he has a meeting with some important stick in the muds. 'Sides there's nothing you could do that would make us just up and leave."</p><p>Nina looked him square in the eye lights when he said that looking for a lie in his words. But those honey golden eyes remained firm and reassuring. She accepted them.</p><p>"Alight." She said with a sigh when that odd feeling started to clear. "Oh, I'm getting stuff for a House Warming BBQ for ya'll is there anything you guys might want since I'll be stopping to pick up some stuff?"</p><p>Stretched looked away as he thought, his hand not stopping as it continued to rub her arm soothingly. "I could use a bottle of honey, Red might like it if you got him some mustard, Rus... probably might chug all the BBQ sauce before you even get to use it so I'd get extra just in case."</p><p>"M'kay. What about Blue? Does he like fajitas? I know he wanted to make tacos but would he like some fajita ones?" She asked rounding the recliner to the baskets that had the blankets. Stretch's hand slowly lowering back down but his eyes followed her every move, a hint of shock in them at her consideration for his brother.</p><p>"He likes anything to do with tacos. Me on the other hand," His other hand came up to poke her hip. ".. I think I'll prefer this one more."</p><p>Nina paused when she picked up a blanket. Did he just? She looked over at him to see a sleepy mischievous smirk on his face. Oh my stars he did. Once again her face was as red as her hair before a smile of her own appeared. Leaning over Stretch she made sure to let him get a good view of her breasts before speaking.</p><p>"Well~ until your meat can grace this taco you're just gana have to eat what me and your brother make." And with that she tossed the blanket over him covering him completely. Not missing a beat she righted herself to make her way to the door when a honk from outside could be heard.</p><p>Just before she closed the door behind her she looked over at Stretch. He had an orange tint across his cheekbones when he pulled the blanket away from his face. She waited for him to look over at her before she told him to have a good day followed by a wink.</p><p>Stretch just layed there flabbergasted watching the void of space by the door where she had stood. He knew his soulmate was made to be a complete match for him but stars above was she perfect. Smart, beautiful, kind, and considerate of other people especially his own brother. He sighed as he sunk deeper into the recliner bringing the blanket up to his nose. She had used this one recently. Her scent was still fresh. A hint of berries and brown sugar tickled the inside of his nasal cavity.</p><p>"Thought ya weren't gana fall fa her, twig? Wha 'appened there?" Red chuckled leaning against the recliner parallel of him.</p><p>Stretch growled but didn't remove the blanket. "Could say the same for you. What did you do to fuck up on the first meeting?"</p><p>"That Is Exactly What I Wish To Know As Well, <strong>Brother</strong>."</p><p>Both Stretch and Red, if it was possible, paled at the venomous and dark tone in Edge's voice. Red looked as if he was about to bolt by teleporting but Edge's gloved hand grabbed him in a vice like grip holding him in place. Blue and Milord came as well and sat themselves comfortably on the couch as Russ blipped in front of the tv with his laptop, a cable in his free hand.</p><p>Red was literally swetting bullets as everyone's attention gradually turned to him. He really didn't want to be there at that moment. But with his brother holding on to him it was going to be hard as hell to escape. He tried to turtle into his parka but the way Edge tugged on it still left him exposed.</p><p>"Speak Red. What Did You Do?" Edge gave his brother a shake as he asked.</p><p>"Ah didn't do shit." Red growled before he was tossed onto the recliner.</p><p>"Humph! OBVIOUSLY NOT IF SHE BASICALLY TELLS EVERYONE THAT YOU DID DO SOMETHING." Milord snorted.</p><p>"Whatever <strong>You</strong> Did," Edge slammed his hands on the recliner next to either side of Red's skull making him flinch. ," <strong>You</strong> Will Fix It. Apologize, Grovel, Beg At Her Feet If You Have To. I Don't Care But So Help Me If Your Stupidity Ruins Any Of Our Chances With Her Then I Will Dust You Myself. Brother Or Not."</p><p>As harsh as it had sounded Edge's voice wavered faintly.</p><p>Eight long years. That's how long they had waited to find her after hearing her soul call out for them. Seven of those being forced to ignore it as they had their perilous jobs to do. And that one final year spent scouring this god forsaken world for her only for Red to fuck up everything on the first try. Now not only that but Rus had told them the day the bar had been vandalized that there was a new problem that would hinder their plans in acquiring their little goddess.</p><p>Edge internally smiled as he remembered the first time he saw her. Believe it or not the day they came to look at the house wasn't the first time they saw her. Edge had planned on having a normal meeting once they had themselves settled. He wanted to get her by herself but the damn thing was she never was. The kind soul she had constantly brought people close to her. At one point it was infuriating but then he would remember the first time he saw her and it somehow made his soul feel better. It was actually after Rus and Stretch had located her on their computers. She had been eating outside at a restaurant in town with two other females. Her hair shone like a glorious beacon in the darkest part of the underground and her unforced smile from whatever they had been talking about settled a happy feeling into his own soul.</p><p>The feeling was something that he hadn't felt in forever. And for everything he was if something happened that would take her or that feeling away from him... well lets just say he'll be doing more than just watching the world around him burn. He actually almost did when her soul call disappeared for a while. His own soul growing desperate and anxious at the idea of having lost her before he had even got a chance to see what she even looked like. But he had more control over himself than his brother, whom had drunk himself into a stupor day in and day out.</p><p>He glared at him as he released the material of the recliner. He would have to fix the holes his clawed hands punctured into it. Fixing his uniform he turned away. "I Want It Done Today Red."</p><p>"Yes Boss."</p><p>"Now Then. Apparently We Have Another Issue? Rus?" Edge directed the rest of the group to the skeleton sitting on the floor clicking away at the laptop that was now connected to the tv. The group turned to it when a white man with blond hair appeared on screen.</p><p>" 's name is Adam Montgomery. 31 years old, 5'7, and lives in town in some fancy smancy house." Rus explained.</p><p>"WHAT DOES HE HAVE TO DO WITH US?" Blue asked.</p><p>" 'parently he's been causing mistress some trouble." Rus clicks a button on the laptop and a video from a surveillance camera shows Adam and several other men destroying the bar.</p><p>"OH NO! HOW HORRIBLE!" Blue exclaimed. He knew how much Nina loved her bar. Was that why she was so upset yesterday morning? Why would someone do such a thing?</p><p>"that's not all. supposedly he's been ruining her reputation in town so that people turn on her."</p><p>"Not just that, from what I found he's also trying to get her to marry him for nearly two years now. Yet every time she tells him no something like that happens. She's been fileing reports on him and even tried to get a restraining order but someone up hill is covering up all his shit." Stretch explained. Reaching into his hoodie he pulled out a few folded up papers. "Tonight they want to mess the bar up again."</p><p>Edge came up and took the papers and opened them. Sure enough there were several texts saying that he had been planning on destroying the bar. This time though they had planned on setting it on fire. Edge's face went dark.</p><p>Handing the paper to Milord he turned to Red. "Handle What I Told You Then You, The Mutt, And Stretch Will Guard The Bar If They Show Up." Turning to Blue and Milord he scowled at them. "I Don't Have To Tell You Two To Keep Her Distracted If She Gets Suspicions, Do I?"</p><p>Blue shook his head fast while Milord scoffed.</p><p>"LIKE I WOULD LET HER FRET OVER A SIMPLE SHAKE DOWN LET ALONE LEAVE HER HERE ALONE IN THIS HOUSE." Milord said in mild annoyance.</p><p>Edge nodded. The room grew quiet for a while. The information and surprise of it all sinking into them like water on dry earth. Then Edge spoke up.</p><p>"I Will Tell Her Tomorrow."</p><p>All eyes went back to Edge in both shock and confusion. Stretch though was the only one that had the ability to speak.</p><p>"You cant! She has to much happening right now. She'll freak." Stretch nearly jumped out of the recliner. The blanket slid off of him to lay at his feet on the floor.</p><p>"Then You Three Better Put That Trash In His Place So That She Will Not Have Any More Trouble. Besides The Bonds Are Almost Finished. A Week Should Have Her Completely Ours." Edge explained a smug smirk crossing his face.</p><p>"Exactly <strong>OUR</strong> bonds." Stretched pointed in a circular motion amongst him, Edge, and Rus. "Blackberry here is close but the other two are still not yet formally bonded to her yet. What if you tell her and she breaks them because she freaks? She wont be able to break ours but theirs are still weak."</p><p>"he has a point." Rus chimed in closing the laptop. "she could break 'em and not know it."</p><p>"Then They Better Work On Them Today And Hope They Are Strong Enough To Handle Her." Edge growled. "Whether You Like It Or Not She Will Know Tomorrow. My Decision Is Final. Now, I Have A Meeting To Get To. Behave Yourselves Until I Get Back. That Goes For You As Well Brother."</p><p>The group watched as Edge slammed the door behind him as he left the house. Quiet once again filled the room but this one was mostly an awkward worrying silence.</p><p>Edge was going to tell her. Tell her that they all were her soulmates. Although she would feel alright with some of them the fact still remained that not all of their bonds were solid enough. If the possibility that her soul did freak and try to break them Blue and Red's wouldn't be able to withstand her soul' s strength. Then there was the thought of the pain that would follow. For the guys it would be fine. They have dealt with pain far worse than a bond break but she wouldn't. It wouldn't kill her, no, but it wasn't a pain that humans could deal with for to long. And to make it worse she had more than one bond. If she broke the two weaker ones... well... they didn't know what would happen to her.</p><p>Stretch picked up the blanket off of the floor. Red may not be able to have a chance but his brother still did. He could still make it. All he had to do was bond with her more while they were cooking. Standing up he took the blanket with him as he walked over and gently took his brother by the arm.</p><p>Blue looked up at him questioningly.</p><p>"We need to talk bro."</p><p>Blue nodded and allowed Stretch to teleport him away.</p><p>/<strong>five hours later - 1pm</strong>/</p><p>"Oh my god hurry up I have to pee!" Nina shrieked. She had about ten grocery bags in each arm, cus fuck two trips, as she waited rather impatiently for her brother to open the door.</p><p>"I'm trying damn it." Gill growled as he fumbled with the keys. "This is why I told you to use it before we left the restaurant."</p><p>"I didn't have to use it then!" She whined.</p><p>"ya ok there hun?" Rus asked. He was sitting in the Kubota smoking a cigarette when he saw the siblings pull up. It was actually comical how his small little mate attempted to bring so many bags inside at once.</p><p>"Rus!" She turned to him happily. Dropping everything she rushed to him and clung to him. "You can teleport to right? Take me to a bathroom, any bathroom. I don't care. I'll do whatever you want just help me. Please!"</p><p>"nything?"</p><p>"Yeeeees, anything, please hurry!"</p><p>Rus chuckled at her before wrapping an arm around her waist. "hold ya breath." He growled seductively into her ear before teleporting them to his bathroom.</p><p>The moment she felt tile under her sandals she detached herself from him and not even caring that he was still in there pulled down her shorts and underwear. Oh sweet baby puppies. She thought with a sigh when she released three and a half cups worth of restaurant sweet tea into the toilet.</p><p>A chuckle brought her attention back to her still present companion. Oh her face at that moment was priceless. A look of pure mortification and embarrassment consumed her face but oddly enough for some reason she was ok with him staying in there. She just hoped he wasn't grossed out by her.</p><p>When she finished she quickly cleaned herself and flushed, even spraying some of the air freshener she had cus god that would be embarrassing if she smelled. Pulling back up her underwear and shorts she moved over to the sink to wash her hands. Not paying attention she missed when Rus moved to stand behind her. It wasn't till when she reached for the towel to dry her hands that she saw him but by then it was to late.</p><p>Nina jumped when she felt his large hands slide underneath her shirt. "Rus!" She squeaked in both uncertainty and fear. It had been years since she had been intimate with anyone but it never got as far as sex before the relationship itself was retched away from her. Was she ready for something like this? Was he ready for this? What even was this? Did he want sex? Did <strong>she</strong> want sex? Panic instantly clutched tightly around her heart. Was that all he wanted? Just sex and not her?</p><p>"hush, ah won't do 'nything you're not ready for." He reassured leaning down. He buried his face into her hair breathing in deeply before speaking again his voice low and husky. " 'sides you're worth so much more than ah quick fuck."</p><p>Nina couldn't help the blush she now wore. His words not only reassured her that he wasn't planning on making her have sex with him but that he wanted more than that. A flutter ran through her chest. Maybe... maybe it was time she opened herself back up. She just hoped that Rus was the best one to start with.</p><p>Nina sucked in a breath when his hands continued to touch her. They were rough. She imagined what they would be like with skin, probably the same. Rough and callused from whatever job or work he did. They prodded and squeezed the little bit of fat she had around her stomach. She held back a soft moan when he nibbled the back of her neck.</p><p>She looked up at them in the mirror. He was so much taller than her. Looming and hunched over nearly shrouding her in his jacket as it framed around her body. Nina glanced at where his hands were moving. One came out from underneath her shirt to grope the flesh of her ass as the other continued on its way up towards her breasts lifting her shirt enough to expose one of the three large scars. A growl drew her attention back up to lock eyes with Rus' amber ones. They were sharp nearly disappearing in the black void of his sockets. Not only did she see that same predatory look as she had seen at Milo's but now there was other feelings mixed in. Dominance, desire, and lust. Another shiver raced down her spine this time followed with a tingle of pleasure that traveled straight to her core.</p><p>"H-hold on." She panted when she felt his hand try to slip under the waist band of her shorts. A look of disappointment crossed his face at that and loosened his hold on her when she tried to move only for her to lean back against the sink. Her own smaller hand reached out to tug him back towards her. "There, much better." She whispered leaning up in a subtle hint for him to kiss her.</p><p>Rus didn't miss a beat. Leaning back down he captured her lips in a scorching kiss. His hand ran up to tangle into the soft curls of her hair pulling slightly telling her to lean back. She complied. Nina was slightly thankful that her parents installed wide sink counters in the bathrooms otherwise this would have been an awkward and uncomfortable position. Using one hand to brace herself behind her the other on his jacket let go so that she could cup the side of his jaw. A content rumble escaped him at the feeling of her willingly touching him.</p><p>"mistress." He whispered pulling slightly away so that he could pepper her own jaw with small kisses and nips. Another soft moan was his reward when he got to her neck. Parting his teeth his tongue came out to lap at her pulse before running it up to her ear where he nipped at it as well. In no time at all she had already turned into a puddle of goo in his arms. Using his leg he placed it between hers to grind it against her sex. The heat from it scorched his leg through his shorts. He hummed when her response was grinding her hips in time with him. The smell of Nina's arousal as well was powerful. Wild berries and crisp autumn. Rus groaned. He needed to be closer. He needed to feel her, taste her, <strong>fuck</strong> her. But it was to soon. She wasn't ready for that yet. So he did the next best thing he could do for her. His free hand immediately sought out the waist band of her shorts and underwear.</p><p>Nina groaned in anticipation when Rus took his time towards her already slick folds. Every inch down had her wanting to thrust her hips up so he could already be there. But this was his reward. If he wanted to tease her then she kind of had no power over it at the moment. She would let him take his time and when he finally got there to circle her pearl with those long rough fingers she let go of the edge of the sink to bury her face in his jacket as the lewdest sound she had ever made was stifled through the thick material. His fingers stilled momentarily when he heard it.</p><p>Shit. She was just to perfect. Not that he was complaining, don't ever get him wrong on that, but damn if he didn't have to share with his brother and those copies then he would have whisked her away and fucked the shit out of her anywhere and everywhere he could have her. He could if he wanted to. It would be so easy but the bonds her soul had already strengthened would only force her to come back. The only real way he could have her all to himself is if he forced the other bonds to break for her. It was possible but extremely dangerous for all of them. He would never mentally be able to do it though. He could never put her through that even if he could. Rus was sure she had seen and been through enough pain without them to protect her these eight years and he was damned if he was going to be the one to cause her more. No. He much preferred what he was doing to her right now better than that. He leaned down to assault her neck once again as he inserted a finger into her tight core earning another muffled mew out of her. Stars above this was so much better.</p><p>Her walls fluttered around his finger as he slowly and cruelly pumped in and out if her wet channel. It was so cute how she had started to shake in anticipation often times bucking her hips up to meet his hand as he pulled out. He stopped earning him an annoyed growl from his little mate.</p><p>"Rus."</p><p>"tell me what ya want mistress. ah cant serve ya if ya don't." Rus growled teasing her entrance. He felt her hands tighten on his jacket before she moved to look up at him. Her eyes were glossy and her breaths were coming out in heavy pants. Beads of swet had already started to speckle her forehead.</p><p>"Please... Rus m-.. make me cum." She whined grinding her hips harder in his hand.</p><p>"as ya wish, <strong>my mistress</strong>." This time instead of inserting one he pushed two fingers into her. As he pumped in and out he curled his fingers brushing devilishly against that spot inside of her that he knew she would love. Even better was that every time he went in his thumb pressed and circled against her clit eliciting her body to jerk against him. Her face returned to its spot in his jacket to cry out as the tightly coiled spring in her finally coiled more and more until it finally busted causing her orgasm to crash down around his still pumping fingers. She expected him to stop but he still kept going and in no time he forced another smaller orgasm out of her.</p><p>Nina was no longer able to stand on her own after all that. Her legs had turned to mush and the only things that were keeping her from collapsing onto the tiled floor was her death grip on Rus and his leg that practically had her pinned to the sink. She hissed when he pulled his hand away, intentionally circling her pearl one last time teasingly. Oh two could play at that game. Letting go of his jacket she tried to reach for his obvious bulge only to jump in surprise when he quickly snatched it before her small fingers could brush over the fabric. Nina looked up at him almost pouting at him for not letting her have her own fun. This earned her a deep chuckle as he brought her hand up for him to place warm kisses over her palm and wrist.</p><p>"not today. won't be 'ble to keep control if ya do." Leaning down he nuzzled into her hair.</p><p>"Rus?" Nina whispered as she finally started to calm down. Her mind starting to clear she remembered that she needed to start cooking. What time was it anyways? Shit she hoped she had time to clean herself up if Gill hadn't started the grill yet.</p><p>"ah know, ya got to go." Rus signed placing his face back into her hair to nibble on it like an actual dog grooming another. He stopped though suddenly causing her to look up at him confused.</p><p>It wasn't like Rus to get worried over things. He always kept a level head especially when it came to his brother's antics and plans. Seeing as how he always had to fix them and buff out the edges so that they would actually work. But when the thought of Edge telling her about them being all of her soulmates and the possibility of her denying or refusing to accept them made him... well... worried.</p><p>"promise me," He paused letting go of her hand and hair to wrap both arms around her pulling her flush against him. "that ya won't abandon us tomorrow 'n matter how angry ya get."</p><p>"Why? What's going on tomorrow?" Nina asked her concern levels hiking.</p><p>"just promise me."</p><p>Nina could feel how tense he was against her as well as the tension in his voice. Like he was trying really hard not to have his voice break under the weight of his words. He looked so uncomfortable especially given the pleasurable experience they just had. Was whatever he was talking about that important? What was going to be so bad that could possibly make her hate any of them? Nina sighed. Wrapping her arms around him she tried to give him some bit of comfort in the awkward position he had her in.</p><p>"Alright. So long as no one gets hurt or you guys don't burn anything down I promise I wont leave or abandon you. However my brothers say I have a temper so you guys might want to be the ones to give me space." She giggled trying to make light of the situation. That seemed to do the trick as she felt him relax in her hold a bit. Then the world around her changed and she found herself in her room with him.</p><p>"You know." She said as he detangled himself from her. "I find it pretty cool that ya'll can teleport. Can all of you guys do it or is it just you and Red?"</p><p>"all, but most 've more control than others." He explained watching as she fished out some clean underwear from the dresser. When she had what she needed she came back to Rus to signal him that she wanted another kiss before she disappeared into the bathroom. He was happy to oblige even going as far as nipping her lip earning him another soft moan but before he could start another round of "play" she pulled away from him.</p><p>"Hm. That might come in handy for <strong>things</strong> later on." She teased. "If tomorrow isn't as bad as you make it out to be." After another quick kiss she went to go clean up in the shower.</p><p>When she stepped out after washing herself clean she came into an empty room. Rus must have gone to take care of himself because she saw neither hide nor bone of him even as she went down stairs and into the living room. However she did see Blue patiently waiting for her at the table while her brother was standing at the counter seasoning the meat.</p><p>"Bout time." Gill said when he noticed his sister. "Thought you probably died or fell in."</p><p>"OH, MAIDEN! THERE YOU ARE!" Blue jumped out of his seat. "YOUR BROTHER AND MINE HAVE BOTH STATED THAT YOU WISH TO MAKE FRIENDSHIP TACOS TODAY. HOWEVER I HAVE NOT MADE THESE TYPES OF TACOS BEFORE."</p><p>She smiled at him and directed him to come over to a clean counter. "That's good. It means that these could be our special friendship tacos and don't worry I'll direct you on the prep work then it's up to Gill."</p><p>Blue's smile grew enormous at the thought of having his own special thing with Nina. Coming over he stopped at the pantry to search for taco shells. This caught her attention. Reaching down in a cabinet she pulled out a container labeled tortilla flour and whistled at him.</p><p>"No shells." She said when he turned to her. His hand was just about to grab the box of taco shells.</p><p>"BUT-"</p><p>"We're going to make fresh tortillas for soft tacos. They will taste a hell of a lot better than those stale crunchy ones." She explained.</p><p>"Amen." Gill agreed.</p><p>"Come, let me show you why I'll make a good Hispanic grandma." Nina joked.</p><p>"Ha! Your already a grandma." Gill barked a laugh.</p><p>Leaving the shells Blue closed the pantry and reluctantly went over to Nina. She had poured a reasonable amount of flour onto the counter and used her finger to create a crater in the center. Once she got a big enough hole made she grabbed the hot water that her brother had set for her and proceeded to both mix and pour the water into the flower. Blue watched her make the dough with what she considered child like wonder. From the kneading of the dough to the pinching and balling she made a generous amount of dough balls to feed an army.</p><p>"Alright my part is done, you ready to roll them out?" She asked turning to Blue.</p><p>"COULD YOU... POSSIBLY DEMONSTRATE?" He asked.</p><p>"Of course." Moving to the side she opened a drawer and pulled out a rolling pin. Sprinkling a small bit of flour on the counter she picked up a dough ball and proceeded to roll it out as flat as she wanted it. In no time she had a perfectly shaped tortilla ready to be placed on the comal. Through the whole thing she pointed out tips and how to keep the dough from tearing as she rolled it. Passing the rolling pin over to Blue she allowed him to try his hand at it. He actually did a pretty good job. Not that she had her doubts after what his brother had said but it did impress her how well he picked it up. Especially since it took her months to master the perfect tortilla.</p><p>While he was rolling them out Nina started to place the tortillas on the comal and flipped them when they needed. They managed to get into a groove of flipping and rolling. Eventually they had a perfect covered stack of fresh tortillas ready to be used.</p><p>"Woo! Glad that's finished." Nina smiled using a wet napkin to wipe the flower that had gotten on Blue's scarf. "Now we got to just make the guacamole and then all that's left is to wait for Gill to finish cooking the meat."</p><p>"DON'T YOU THINK WE MIGHT HAVE MADE TO MUCH THOUGH?" Blue asked. They really did make a large amount. He was sure that his brother and the others wouldn't eat that many tacos.</p><p>"Never to much Blue. Besides whatever we don't use we can use them to make breakfast tacos in the morning."</p><p>"SO BREAKFAST TACOS ARE REAL!?" Blue shrieked excitedly.</p><p>Nina was taken back by the even louder voice of Blue but she still smiled at his excited self. It was actually quite cute. She giggled placing the napkin on the counter so that she could fix his scarf. "Yes Blue, there are things such as breakfast tacos."</p><p>"C-COULD BREAKFAST TACOS ALSO BE OUR SPECIAL TACOS?" Blue asked a small blush spread across his cheek bones as he realized how loud he had got and embarrassingly rubbed the back of his head.</p><p>Oh my gosh he was so cute! Nina thought. Before she had a chance to think she blurted out a yes. Immediately she was crushed in a tight hug that she swore cracked every bone in her back.</p><p>"Blue! Air!" She wheezed.</p><p>Blue dropped her back onto her feet with an 'oh no'. He fussed over her worried that he had actually hurt her. Even after she assured him that she was fine he still hovered cautiously around her as they finished the preparations for dinner. During that time Red had been keeping an eye on them from the living room.</p><p>He could smell the damn mutt all over her the moment she stepped into the living room. He was pretty sure Blue could as well. The runt seemed to keep his composure around her pretty well knowing that Rus had just initiated the competition. Shit Blue was very competitive, even if he didn't like to show it he was not a monster to toy with. That and he knew how to manipulate anyone without them knowing it with that cute and innocent facade he had up. Red scowled watching her fall into that trap. The way she touched him, hovered around him, and even cleaning his scarf after he sneakily placed some flour on it.</p><p>"SO BREAKFAST TACOS ARE REAL!?"</p><p>Red rolled his eyes. Damn brat was playing dumb now. He had made damn breakfast tacos a few months after they had moved to the surface. Shit he had even made some the other morning but Nina was so distracted by him that she didn't remember. Ugh it was irritating the shit out of him. Getting up from his spot on the couch he walked over to the entrance of the kitchen.</p><p>Blue's time with her was up. It was his turn now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TG: *rolls up paper and whacks Rus on the back of the head* You dink it was supposed to be Red that has the first finger fuck! What were you thinking!?!  </p><p>Rus: her ptsd may be chronic but that coochie 's iconic.</p><p>TG: NOO! *whack whack whack*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Red says sorry then gets handsy, they enjoy some bbq and we get a glimps of Red scaring the shit out of Adam and his goons.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Late story do to me feeling like crap. Might take a week off just to think on this story and my other one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey sweetheart, can ah talk ta ya for a min?"</p><p>Nina turned to see Red leaning against the entrance of the kitchen. He looked tense. Like something was eating away at him. Nina mentally scoffed. More like Red should be eating away at whatever it was that was bothering him with that sharp maw of his.</p><p>"Sure what’s up?" She asked cutting open an avocado.</p><p>"Uh, kinda ah private thing." Red rubbed the back of his skull awkwardly. </p><p>"Oh. Ok then give me a second." Placing the avocado and the knife down she washed her hands. "Blue, think you can hold down the fort for a bit?"</p><p>"OF COURSE MAIDEN! LEAVE IT TO ME!" Blue smiled posing heroically with a lime in one of his hands.</p><p>Nina giggled. Leaning over she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "My hero." She teased.</p><p>Turning to Red she strolled up to him. With a gesture of her hand up the stairs the two made their way up and into her room. Flipping on the light she waited for Red to come in before closing the door. Once he was in she went over to her bed and sat down. Red followed to sit at the very end of it. He looked even more nervous now that he was in an enclosed space. Like he was going to get jumped by her if he even uttered a word. She was fine with that. She would let him take his time. It was a good while before he did speak up though.</p><p>"I'm sorry." He mumbled. He had never been one for apologizing. He didn't need to in the underground. No point when he practically got whatever he wanted. He just hoped that she didn't want him to actually beg like Edge had told him to do.</p><p>"You're forgiven." She said nonchalantly.</p><p>Red whipped around to look at her shocked like she grew a second head or something. She forgave him? Just like that? She was joking right? She had to be. "Don't shit with me Doll face."</p><p>"I’m. Not? Wait did you think I was still mad at you?" She asked shocked. Yeah she had been salty over him basically calling her a cheating slut but she got over it. Besides she didn't know him then and now that she is used to his mannerisms and way if talking she figured that he was just not used to properly talking to people in the first place. But that didn't mean that she was going to stay mad. Plus that thing with the bar card was just teasing. She was going to give it to him the next time they had a one on one conversation.</p><p>"Course ah thought ya were still mad. Shit ya 've been avoiding me since ah moved in." He scoffed looking at her with a soft scowl.</p><p>"What? No <strong>you</strong> have been avoiding <strong>me</strong>," It was true. Every time in the last two days she tried to talk to him or even got near he would up and teleport away or use those thick legs of his to storm off before she even got close. ", I've been trying to talk to you but you keep dipping out on me. But its whatever, ok? Lets not bicker on that. We're here, we're talking, you are forgiven. Ok?"</p><p>"Ya sure?" Red still asked.</p><p>"Of course. Unless that’s your kink or something. Angry sex and shit." She giggled.</p><p>"Nah but if ya like it rough," Suddenly Nina's world flipped. Her back hit the mattress of the bed causing the old wood to squeak a bit. Her eyes went wide as Red loomed over her, her hands pinned over her head with one hand and the other moving her legs and hips to straddle him. He had a predatory like look on his face along with that seductive smirk that sent a shiver of both fear and pleasure through her. ", ah can give it ta ya rough." Red ground his hips into hers causing her to suck in a sharp breath as a tingle ran through her core. Oh boy this was bad. Red flags shot up in every direction in Nina's mind. This wasn't good. She had caught Red off guard last time but now she was the one being pinned. Nina tensed when he leaned down to nuzzle the side of her head, his sharp teeth slightly snagging her hair.</p><p>"Red. Get off." She growled trying to break free from his hold but it was no use. He was way stronger than her when he was in control.</p><p>"Can't, Dollface. Not when ah can tell ya are enjoy'en this." His voice came out as a deep rumble that sent another involuntary tingle through her. She must have made a face or something because a same deep chuckle came out of him.</p><p>"I can't do this though. I'm-" She flinched when he lowered himself to nibble at the other side of her neck that Rus had not marked giving her another roll of the hips as he did showing her that he was just as turned on as she was. This wasn't helping her though. It only distracted her from what she was trying to say and when his tongue came to lick over a certain spot on her neck she couldn't help the moan that betrayed her. "I'm with Rus. I can't- mmn! Red stop!"</p><p>"it's alright, mistress." Rus voice came from beside her head.</p><p>Nina almost snapped her neck trying to turn to look at him. He was leaning against the wall next to her head board, a unlit cigarette in his mouth. He looked like he didn't care that Red was all up on her but when she looked closely she could tell he was just trying to hold back his annoyance.</p><p>"No it's not. How can you be ok with this?" She asked placing a hand over Red's mouth to try and stop him from continuing when his grip on her loosened enough for her to slip one free.</p><p>Red gently pried her hand away easily. "Not many females where we come from darl'in. Means poly relationships are ah comm'en thing."</p><p>Nina looked to Rus to confirm if what she was told was true. In which case Rus nodded agreeing with what Red had said. "biggest I’ve seen was fifteen." He mumbled getting off the wall to sit on the edge of the bed next to her head.</p><p>"To one female!?" Nina looked up at Red then back to Rus a worried look on her face. She had been in a poly relationship before but it was only with two others and only one of them was ace. She didn't know how a 16 person relationship would go and honestly she really didn't want to experience one. That would be to much for her. Wait. Did they want her in some giant poly relationship like that? Nina's heart beat picked up as she started to panic.</p><p>"Calm down darl'in." Red chuckled kissing her palm before placing it back above her head. "We won't let ya have tha' many."</p><p>Nina sighed but then the way he said it made her think. "It wont be just you two?"</p><p>"Nah. Just the six of us if ya want." Red purred when he went back to work on her neck, her thick scent of strawberries filling his senses. It caused him to groan as he rolled his hips into her making her in turn tighten her hold on his hips with her legs so that she could keep him still.</p><p>"Six? Wait a minute, hold on." She started to wiggle and squirm to get out of his hold once more at this new news. Reluctantly, so as to not cause her to panic, Red did let her go. He allowed her to sit up but did not let her get off of his lap. His clawed hands held the soft flesh of her hip and her lower back to him letting her know that he wasn’t done with her just yet. She held onto his sweater to help keep her up as she looked up at his face. "Are you talking about Stretch and the others? Do they know?"</p><p>"yup." Rus said nonchalantly</p><p>"Course they do. Agreed on it the day we moved in." He explained his hand twitched on their spot on her hip. They wanted to caress every and any part of her that they could. They wanted to know every dip, curve, and part of their soulmate that it was wearing on Red's patients.</p><p>"What if..." She paused to look down at her hands that held onto the soft fabric of Red's sweater. It was surprisingly warm but that wasn't what her mind was supposed to be on right now. No right now it was considering the fact that if whether or not she was ready to have such a relationship with six different partners. Hell when she had two she was hardly intimate with them so how was she going to handle six with two already wanting to get into her pants? "... What if I'm not ready for all six of you guys? What if I just wanted to start with just you and Rus? Would they be upset?"</p><p>"Nah doll face, they wouldn't. Just let 'em know ya not ready yet when they come ta ya." Red assured her nuzzling her hair once more.</p><p>"Ok." She said relaxing. So long as she was not going to be forced to accept them all at once so quickly she would be able to handle and accept a relationship with them. Sighing she let her head rest on Red's chest. Her hands detangled themselves from his shirt to slide into his jacket to hug him lightly. She felt so comfortable there. The constant purr that flowed from his chest even made her want to sleep. However the sudden buzzing of her phone told her that wasn't going to happen.</p><p>With a sigh she pulled out her phone from her back pocket to see who it was.</p><p>
  <strong>Gilly Willy : you fell in the shitter again? meats ready</strong>
</p><p>"Crap I forgot about the BBQ." She mumbled shoving her face back into Red's chest with a huff.</p><p>Red chuckled causing Nina's body to bounce slightly from it. "If ya want meat sweetheart ah got some'then ah'm sure will fill ya up."</p><p>"Sorry Red, I'm craving steak rather than sausage right now." She smirked pulling away from him. Leaning up she gave him a chaste kiss but kept her lips so close that they brushed his teeth when she spoke. "Maybe later for a midnight snack? I could wrap it up in something nice and warm." She purred squeezing her thighs around Red.</p><p>Red's ever present smile sharpened darkly. In a flash the hand that held her back fisted her hair and pulled forcing her head back so that way he could dominate her mouth with his tongue. The shocked look on her face was quickly tossed away and soon she was completely enraptured into a panting mess by his skilled moist appendage. It wasn’t till he made sure that she was a complete limp mess though that he pulled away. His face growing smug at seeing her practically clinging onto him with that delicious dazed look on her face. Not to mention the overwhelmingly powerful smell of her arousal. It was like someone threw a strawberry scented grenade in the room that he was all to happy to be on top of.</p><p>"Ah'll hold ya on that doll face." He purred.</p><p>Lifting her he maneuvered himself off the bed and placed her gently to stand on the floor. It took her a bit to get oriented and for the fog in her head to clear before she was able to realize what he had done to her a moment ago.</p><p>"Might be later than midnight though." He explained watching her face flush. "Got something ah gata do first."</p><p>"Is it work related? You don't have to if it is. Besides I'm... still kinda getting used to being intimate and stuff." She asked pulling away so the three of them could leave the room.</p><p>"Kind'ah. Don't worry 'bout it ta much doll face, like ah said we ain't gana force ya ta do anyth'en ya don't wana do." Pulling the door open he waited for her to go before he did followed by Rus.</p><p>The BBQ dinner went pretty well once they got back down stairs. Everyone helped themselves to all the food that Blue, Gill, and Nina had made. Most of it was completely gone by the time they finished which did worry Nina because she had wanted to make sure that Edge got a bit of everything. She didn't know what he liked so a sample of everything should be good right? After dinner and after the dishes had been washed and put away the group sat around the pool to drink and talk about whatever. Gill, Milord, and Rus were standing/sitting together while Nina, Blue, Stretch, and Red were having their own little chat.</p><p>"Oh no, that was weak! I know you have a better joke than that." Nina teased taking a sip of her beer.</p><p>"Really? M'kay, honey, lets hear what ya got then." Stretched shrugged his bottle of honey held loosely in his hand. He was sitting on the lawn chair facing her. He, Blue, and Nina sat in a half circle while Red stood behind her, often times leaning against her wood chair.</p><p>Nina smiled at what he called her. She got over them calling her those cute nicknames especially since Red and Rus had continued to do so. Besides after what Red had explained saying that they had all agreed to be her partners if she allowed it then the thought of the nicknames would be a good ease into it right? Or rather that’s what she thought.</p><p>"Hmmn. Ok, here’s one. What type of medicine does a depressed lesbian take?" She asked.</p><p>"What?" Red asked eager to know the answer knowing that this was going to be a dirty joke.</p><p>"Try<strong>cocks</strong>again."</p><p>"MAIDEN!"</p><p>Both Red and Stretched laughed at the joke and Blue's outburst. He had warned the group that if they were going to joke then it would strictly be clean pg. ones but Nina couldn’t help herself.</p><p>"Aw <strong>cum</strong> on Blue~. It was all I had left." She giggled looking over to the blushing monster.</p><p>"I KNOW YOU COULD HAVE DONE BETTER THAN THAT!"</p><p>"That's what she said." Stretch mumbled</p><p>"DON'T YOU START!" Blue snapped pointing a finger at his brother whom only chuckled at him.</p><p>"Hey, doll, ah got one for ya." Red said waiting for her to look up at him. "What do lesbians cook?"</p><p>"Nothing they only <strong>eat out</strong>." She finished for him.</p><p>Red pouted at having his line taken. "Alright hot shot, what 'bout this? What'za best part ah'bout gardening?"</p><p>"Playing with all your <strong>hoes</strong>. Come on Red you keep throwing old ones at me its going to make me think you are old." She teased.</p><p>"Well he kinda is. Especially since he's the oldest of all of us.." Stretch chimed in.</p><p>Nina turned to look at him with curious eyes and then back to Red. "Really? How old are you?"</p><p>"In monst'ah years 27 but ta ya humans that’s, what? 300? 309?" Red explained scratching his head with the same hand he held his mustard bottle.</p><p>"Really?" Nina knew that monsters lived way longer than humans but to be 300 years old was still shocking. "So wait... does that make you my ancient sugar daddy?"</p><p>Red right out laughed. "Ah! That’s ah good one doll. Don't expect meh ta give ya money though. Ya gana have ta get that from Edge lord since mah checks go ta his account. But ya can still call meh Daddy." He said with a wink.</p><p>"Mm. I'll think about it." Nina batted her eyes at him before trying to take a drink of her beer only to find that it was already empty. "After another beer."</p><p>The guys watched as she got up and left to the ice chest that was next to the back door on the opposite side of where they were. The distance giving them the ability to have their new conversation not heard.</p><p>"Don’t you think your moving to fast with her Red?" Stretch asked after chugging most of his honey.</p><p>"Don't get jealous corncob, ya should have moved when ya had the chance. Now ya brother on the oth'ah hand. Think ya might want ta know where he learned how ta manipulate so well." Red pointed out looking over to Blue whom just so happened to be trying to look at anything other than these two.</p><p>"I Didn't Do It Because I Wanted To." Blue tried to explain in his "inside voice". He looked over at Stretch who had a shocked look on his face. "So Do Not Pester Me About It."</p><p>"Nah ah aint pestering ya on cus ya did it, ah'm pestering ya cus ya didn't cov'ah ya ass well enough that ya could'ah been caught. Leave the manipulating ta the manipulators, berry boy, it don't suit ya." Red said with a sneer.</p><p>Blue grew quiet. He felt ashamed at himself for using such an underhanded tactic to get Nina to bond with him more but he had no choice. He couldn't deal with the thought of Nina breaking the soul bond because her emotions got the better of her. He looked over at his brother. The one that looked up to him and placed him on this high and pure pedestal for doing "good and kind" things only. Stretch looked to be beside himself on whether or not to believe Reds words. Blue knew that he would doubt him but he knew that even if Stretch believed Red that he would forgive Blue either way.</p><p>Just as Stretch was about to speak his phone pinged. Reaching into his hoodie he pulled it out and looked at the message only to sigh. "We need to go." Standing he tucked the phone back into his pocket just as Nina came back with her new beer.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Nina asked coming to stand in the semi-circle. " I just thought up some new jokes while I was over there."</p><p>"Sorry, Honey. Gata do something important but we can <strong>fool</strong> around when I come back." Stretch said handing his honey bottle to her. "Save this for me?"</p><p>"Oh? Does it have to do with what Red and Rus are going to do tonight as well?" She asked taking the bottle.</p><p>Stretched looked over at Red as if to ask if he was really that dumb enough to tell her about what they were going to do.</p><p>Red merely shook his head before talking. "Sorry corn cob she's mine tonight and yeah doll he's com'en with us. Make sure Blue and Blackberry there don't party ta hard."</p><p>"Darn I was going to whip out my Cards Against Humanity. It would have been fun with five people but I guess we can play a different game." Nina said with a sigh. "Blue what’s your favorite game? We have tons so I'm sure it would be in the house."</p><p>"UM. DO YOU HAVE SCRABBLE?"</p><p>"I think we do." She thought. As she was thinking Red moved around the chair to ruffle her hair.</p><p>"We'll be back." Was what he said before he, Stretch, and Rus, whom had been listening from where he was, teleported away.</p><p>Nina looked at the spot they once occupied before turning back to Blue. "Well guess that settles that. Come on Blue, we can pair up against Milord and my brother."</p><p>"I DO NOT BELIVE THAT IS THE WAY IT IS PLAYED." Blue said following Nina as she started over towards the other two.</p><p>"No but it will make it fun."</p><p>/ <strong>A few hours later - 11:49 pm</strong>/</p><p>"Where the hell are they Twig?" Red growled.</p><p>They had been standing around the inside of the bar for hours now waiting for Adam and his goons to show up. Red himself was behind the bar looking for anything that will ease his annoyance. Stretch sat at a booth by one of the windows while Rus leaned against one of the walls staring at his phone.</p><p>"They are arguing right now. One of them is chickening out."</p><p>"Well they need ta hurry the fuck up." Red huffed when he couldn’t find anything that tickled his fancy.</p><p>"Can't help it that your impatient." Stretch mumbled. He was still a bit sour at the thought of Nina choosing Red and Rus over the rest if them first. Of all the six she just had to pick the worst two first. He hated that but for what he knew about these two it was for the best. Soon enough their bullshit will drive her towards the rest of them in no time. He just needed to be patient which was what Red needed to be doing right now. However that wasn't going to happen for as Red walked to the front of the bar three sets of cars pulled up to the bar, their lights coming through the window gaining all three's attention.</p><p>Red's ever present smile grew sharp. It was show time.</p><p>Adam stepped out of his car along with two others while in the other vehicles their own drivers and a passenger came out. They all kept the cars on making sure to keep the closed bar lit up with the headlights. In total, including Adam, there were seven people. Adam being the obvious ring leader waited for his crew to organize themselves before he pulled out a key from his pocket.</p><p>He had made spare the key months ago. It had been relatively easy. All he had to do was swipe the original from Gill when he was drunk and before he was even able to register that it had been gone one of his goons had made a mold and then placed the key back onto Gill's person. And for such a large man one would think that intelligence would also be in that large melon of his but obviously braun beats brain in this situation. But he wasn't going to complain about their genetics. It was obvious that whatever children he and Nina produced would be perfect.</p><p>Adam smirked. He couldn’t wait to get this done. With the bar out if the way she wouldn't have anything left other than her property she lived on. Without the added income she wouldn't have any choice but to finally be his. She had no choice. He had made sure that no one in town would hire her so working was obsolete in this situation. Her brother couldn’t support her and the house so all roads lead to him.</p><p>The group followed Adam as he came to the entrance and unlocked the door with the key. The inside of the bar was dark and empty. All the furniture and booths they had destroyed had been removed much to Adam's dismay. The bits if broken wood and stuffing would have assisted in what they were about to do. When all of the group was inside they set to work getting their items they brought with them out.</p><p>"Keep the door open less you idiots want to get sent to hell early." Adam said pulling a bottle of alcohol off the display.</p><p>Just as Adam said that the door in question slammed shut by itself leaving the group in darkness.</p><p>"Hell 'snt as bad as ya think." Red's deep voice rumbled from the shadows.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TG: Is Adam scared of the dark?</p><p>Red: Don't know, but he will be once ah'm done. *whipps out bone knife* 🔪💀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! I am absolutely sorry that this story hasn't been updated in so long but here we are and here is some smutty mcsmuttness and we finally get to meet Hex. </p><p>Hope you enjoy it and I'll start working on the next chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Red sighed contently as he looked at the mess before him. Adam and his grunts were sprawled on the floor of the bar not only battered but definitely broken.</p><p>Blood covered his arms and a few specks had managed to get on his skull. He had taken his time beating the shit out of the goon he had just dropped not to long ago. The poor dude's nose was 100% broken. Red was sure about that. He may have gone a bit overboard but he didn't care. His clothes were definitely going to need changing when he got back.</p><p>Adam sat slumped against the bottom of a table-less booth. Rus had taken his time rearranging his bones. Well, mainly the ones in Adam's arms. He had to say for a lazy guard dog Rus sure came to life when it came to getting to work.</p><p>The only one that stayed away from the actual fighting was Stretch. He made sure none of the furniture got damage or if one of the humans got the upper hand he would simply cut in and use his magic to lift them out of the way. Either way he was basically just there to watch.</p><p>"Stars it feels good ta beat someone senseless." Red sighed again. "Can't remember when the last time ah broke a nose as well as ah did ta'night."</p><p>"Four months." Stretch said annoyed. He stepped over the unconscious bodies over to where Adam was. Giving him a good jab on his slowly bruising stomach with his foot causing the human to groan in pain. "What are we going to do with them now?"</p><p>"Just dump 'em somewhere on the side of the road. They ain't gana die, not unless they are stupid 'nough ta come back."</p><p>"the cars though." Rus piped up. "cant leave 'em here."</p><p>"Ah know a guy. He'll pick 'em up before mornin'." Red explained pulling out his phone to text whomever this other person was, smearing blood on the screen as he did so.</p><p>"Well then you can start taking them outside. I'll wipe the cameras and their phones."</p><p>/about an hour later/</p><p>Red teleported back to the house. He was so glad you weren't up. The house, when the three got back, was completely quiet. It looked like Nina had done an amazing job in tiring out the other two Papyrus's brothers as well as her own seeing as Gill was passed out on the couch either from being plastered or from just exhaustion. Either way he wasn't getting up any time soon. Blue and Milord must have went to their own rooms since they were nowhere to be seen downstairs. He just hoped they weren't with her.</p><p>He had a promise to keep after all. That and he was never one to leave a woman alone and needy.</p><p>A lecherous smirk tugged across his skull.</p><p>Was she still up? He hoped so. He would kick his own ass if he could if she had gave up on waiting on him. Well, he would just go find Adam again for a double beat down. He wish he could say that if she denied him tonight that he would make it up to her in the morning but he had work.</p><p>Red growled as he closed the door to his room, couldn't go to her looking like he came out of a horror movie now could he? But thinking about work in the morning just started to piss him off. They had changed his schedule making it harder for him to spend time with her. Not only was he still working nights but on an odd day or so he would now also take up day shifts. Staying all night with her on his days off was going to suck since he wouldn't be able to spend it all with her. But while he was with her he planned on spending every moment trying to please her the best he was able.</p><p>Red felt his soul flutter at remembering what had happened in her room earlier that day. He honestly didn't think she would be so receptive towards him. Especially since how he had acted towards her earlier that week. Stars he was such a fool. He had almost lost her. He would have dusted himself right then and there if he had found out that she had came to hate him.</p><p>But she didn't.</p><p>She <strong>forgave</strong> him.</p><p>Forgave him for his own stupidity.</p><p>God he didn't deserve her. Didn't deserve someone's forgiveness for his stupid actions. Hell even Papyrus didn't put up with him when he fucked up so why should she?</p><p>Red looked up towards where her room was. She must have been asleep from the way he could barely hear the soft hum coming from her soul. The song it whispered said how calm and relaxed she was which was totally different from the happy flutter it usually had whenever she was awake. Red thought about what it would have sounded like when she was pissed. Sure at the bar he could hear the change in tune but it wasn't an angry one. More of an annoyed hiss. A smirk tugged at his sharp teeth. She would probably look fucking gorgeous punching the shit out of someone like how he had with Adam's goons.</p><p>Red's smile fell at the thought of Adam. Yeah they had made it clear that they didn't want him coming around and fucking with her anymore but if the dude was really fucking stupid in his ways then Red was sure that he was going to come back. Then there was the thought that if she had found out about what had happened she was sure to be upset. He just hoped that she would see that they did it for her. That they had done it to help her by getting rid of one of her major troubles. An internal groan rattled around his skull at the thought of her turning against them for doing it behind her back.</p><p><em>Oh well.</em> Red thought<em>. If shit happens then shit happens.</em></p><p>Teleporting into her room after his shower, making sure there was no more blood on him and putting on a clean pair of clothes, he looked over to her bed. Sure enough she was there asleep. His smile returned albeit a bit softer. She looked so cute sprawled out on her bed. One arm was underneath her head pillow while the other was clutching onto another in front of her. The blankets were practically falling off the bed but somehow managed to stay on her.</p><p>Coming to the bed Red wasted no time and gently climbed in. Reaching over her he grabbed the blankets and fixed them to where they covered the both of them. The smell of her soap and berries filled his senses as he settled in behind her. Unfortunately, either she was a light sleeper or he made more noise than he had thought because as he had settled down she had started to wake up.</p><p>Turning her head Nina groggily looked to see whom had laid next to her. Her eyes looked over at Red and then at the clock before huffing and putting her head back on the pillow. "Red? Its almost 3 am." She said rubbing her eyes.</p><p>"Ah know sweetheart, ah'm sorry but shit took a bit longer than ah thought." Red explained wrapping his arms around her pulling her closer so that her back was flush against his chest.</p><p>"Did Rus and Stretch just get back to?" Nina asked reveling in how warm Red was.</p><p>"Yeah they should be get'en ta sleep already."</p><p>Nina hummed before turning it into a moan when she felt Red's tongue slide across her exposed shoulder, the hand that was running along her hip coming up to move the strap of her tank top away. She wasn't denying him access as she turned slightly towards him allowing him more room to get at her neck as well, but she did give him a small whine. "Red~"</p><p>"Ah can't help it sweetheart. Ya just taste so good an the way ah had ya earlier just screamed for meh ta come back for more." He said nipping her neck causing her to inhale sharply while pressing her ass against his pelvis. The reaction nearly had him groaning. The smell of strawberries wafted up from under the blankets and if it wasn't for the fact that he was not trying to fuck the shit out of her the smell alone instantly had his cock formed and ready. Hell if he didn't have control over himself right now he would have already done it. Though what did shock him was when she placed her small hands on his and guided them to the parts of her he was trying to avoid for that very reason.</p><p>Red growled low in the back of his non existent throat as she showed him where exactly she wanted him to pay attention to. The hand that was underneath her was brought up to cup her right breast while she guided his other to her now moist sex. A snarl nearly tore through him when he felt just how hot and ready she was for him through the outside of her thin sleeping shorts. It also didn't help either that she was also spreading herself so that he had complete access to her soaked core.</p><p>"Ya playing a dangerous game doll." Red growled cupping her heat through her shorts. Moving himself slightly he maneuvered her left leg to be hooked over his own.</p><p>"I'm willing to take the risk." She whispered to him through half lidded eyes while also thrusting slightly into his hand.</p><p>That was basically all that Red needed to hear. Removing her hands from his he dove under both her tank top and her shorts. What he found when he slid his fingers between her wet folds nearly had him lose control. She was fucking smooth and bare. She must have shaved when she had showered and fuck it all was it so fucking sexy as hell that she had prepared herself for him. His thoughts about not deserving her came back ten fold. Here she was willing to forgive but also doing something so dirty just for him.</p><p>"Shit doll." Red groaned watching her as he slid his fingers along her sex making them slick with her juices. "Ya just so fucking perfect." A soft gasp was his answer as he pressed his thumb over her clit while sliding a digit slowly into her entrance. She was tight. Clearly she hadn't had anyone yet and it made his cock throb in his shorts. He started off slow. His fingers moving so that he could ease her into it trying to make her wet enough so that he could add another finger. It didn't take much effort though. A few rubs here and a good stroke there and he was already pressing the second one in.</p><p>Nina covered her mouth as a moan tried to slip past her lips. Red took notice and moved his hand from inside her shirt to pull her hand away. "Let me hear ya kitten. Tell me how much ya love me finger fucking that tight little cunt of y're's." He said nipping her shoulder a bit rough drawing out a shocked moan. "Mmn, that's it. Do it again."</p><p>Letting go of her hand he pulled her tank top down letting her breast fall out. He hummed approvingly at how his fingers practically disappeared when he squeezed it. The soft flesh swallowing his bones just as hungrily as her clenching walls were trying to keep his fingers from leaving every time he withdrew them out of her. The sound her sex as he finger fucked her had him groaning into her shoulder.</p><p>"Damn, kitten. Ya so wet for me... Are ya going ta cum? Cum by just my fingers be'en inside of ya?" He asked feeling her hips jerk forward when he curled is fingers inside of her. "Yeah, that's it. Ride 'em sweetheart. Show me show me how badly ya want 'em." His reward for his work came not long after. Soon he had her practically a dissolved mess as she rode his fingers at her own speed. Of course it was not as fast as he would have gone but if this was what got her off then that was perfectly fine. It made matching his thrusts easier anyways.</p><p>A few good thrusts later had Nina crying out. Her moan was like a blessing to Red's non existent ears. Her pants came out ragged as her walls clenched around his still thrusting fingers. "R-Red." Nina squeaked. Her body jerked when he hit that sweet spot again as her climax was starting to cool down.</p><p>"One more. Can ya give it ta me, Kitten?"</p><p>"I-I can't." She whined yet she continued to ride his hand. Her body jerking every now and again when he continued to hit the spot.</p><p>"Sure ya can." Red said sliding his tongue across her shoulder only to end with a nip when he got to her neck. He tried not to shift to much behind her. The way her ass was moving against his groin had his cock weep with precum. "Ya did such a good job with the last one."</p><p>Nina's face went back and forth from looks of concentration to that of pleasure. Like she was searching for a way to bring this one faster. Then she shocked Red by grabbing his hand. "Wait."</p><p>"What's wrong? Ah can stop if ya want." Honestly speaking he didn't want to. He wanted to see her cum for him over and over again. Listen to her sweet little moans all night long if he could. Yet he wasn't going to force her to keep going if she didn't want him to. Just getting her to climax once was even enough for him. His sweet soulmate's juices coating his hand was a prize in itself. Though it did disappoint him that they were stopping now. But then she did something even better.</p><p>"I want you on top of me Red. Please?" Her right hand came up to caress the side of his face as she turned her head to look up at him with pleading eyes.</p><p>Stars above she did not need to ask twice. Red quickly, and gently, removed himself from her and maneuvered both him and her so that he was now sitting between her legs that were now sitting over his hips. His hands were caressing her thighs as he took the sight of her in. From the way her red hair was fanned out around her head to the way her chest slowly rose and fell as she tried to calm her heart down. "This better for ya sweetheart?" Red asked moving his hips forward so that his still covered cock pressed against her sex.</p><p>"Very." She said breathily grabbing onto the shirt he was wearing to tug him down closer to her. To which he eagerly complied.</p><p>A soft moan was swallowed by Red when his teeth met her lips. Which quickly parted to allow him to let his tongue slip through to meet her own. As they were kissing his hands moved up to tug her tank top straps down her shoulders and motioning for her to slip her arms out from them. When they were gone he grabbed the tank top giving it another tug so that it was sitting around her stomach leaving her breasts out in the open. Her nipples hard and pert rubbed against his ribs but not for long. Breaking away from her lips Red moved down enough to where he was easily able to pop her breast into his sharp toothed mouth. Nina gasp at the feeling of his tongue lash out at her effectively teasing and drenching her breast with his hot saliva. While his mouth was preoccupied with one his free hand was busy groping and pinching her other nipple. Nina moaned arching her back effectively pressing her chest to him and his attentions.</p><p>"Shit." Red growled pulling away from her thoroughly wet breast. "Ya like that don't'cha sweetheart? Like it when ah do this." He pinched her nipple a bit rougher making her moan out a bit louder.</p><p>When he felt that he had given both perfectly enough attention his hands went back to her thighs. He pulled her closer to him before they moved again to grip her hips. Leaning forward he captured her lips once more as he started to thrust against her. Nina eagerly met his thrusts with her own enveloping his thick bulge with the swollen lips of her sex. Red swallowed each and every cry and moan that rose from her throat as his thrusts became much needier and rougher. His teeth then moved to her jaw nipping and leaving small love bites on her skin as he made his way down to his favorite spot on her neck.</p><p>Red could feel himself growing closer and from the way her own thrust and jerks were starting to become uncoordinated he was sure she was going to cum at any moment now. "Ya almost there aint'cha kitten? Bet ya wish y're t-tight walls were w-wrapped around my cock. Ya probably milk me dry." Red groaned as he bucked even harder against you. His grip on your hips was tight. He was sure he was going to probably leave bruises on you.</p><p>Nina came quickly after a few more thrusts. Her body tensed and jerked as her walls convulsed around nothing but still drawing out the choked moan from her open lips. Her juices soaked her underwear and shorts blasting Red with the powerful scent of her arousal that had him cumming not long after. His hips continued to grind into her though making the sensation of his own orgasm last longer as he thought that he had buried himself fully into her. Only when he finished did he stop.</p><p>"Fuck sweetheart." Red let go of her hips to wrap his arms around her. It was almost like a child clinging to a large stuffed animal. It was only for a short while though. Until the two of them came down from the high they both were feeling. When they both did Red released her giving her one more good kiss before he got off. "Be right back."</p><p>Nina watched with half lidded eyes as Red teleported away. Wait. Why did he teleport away? Had she messed up somehow? Now that was a quick way to sober up. Fear easily gripped at her chest replacing the lust she felt. The thought of her having messed up some how. Sitting up in bed she fixed her tank top as her brain ran through all the reasons that, which were not positive in any way, would make him leave so suddenly.</p><p>As she was going to get off of the bed Red came back. Standing close to the bed with a new pair of shorts on. When his eye lights met her own eyes he could tell right away that something was up. That and the sweet song of her soul before had turned frantic. Not full blown panic but he could tell that she was worried about something. "Ya ok sweetheart?" He asked coming towards her, his hand coming to cup her cheek.</p><p>Nina leaned into his hand as his thumb ran across her cheekbone. "Where did you go?"</p><p>"Just left ta change. As much as ah love ya see what ya can do ta me 'm pretty sure ya don't want red stains on ya sheets." Red chuckled.</p><p>Nina's face heated as she pieced two and two together. So it wasn't because she had done something wrong. That was good. That was fine. But now though. Now that they did what they did would he go back to his own room or would he stay? Well yeah he had started with just wanting to lay with her but then that quickly went out the window.</p><p>"You'll still stay here for," She looked over at the clock to see that it was already going to be four am. ", what's left of the night?"</p><p>"Course. Was hope'en ya would let me."</p><p>"I do."</p><p>Red smiled before he to looked at the clock. "Then ah guess ya stuck with me for a few more hours."</p><p>"A few?" She asked moving back so that he could get into bed with her.</p><p>Red pulled her close as he laid them both down before tugging the blankets over them. "Got work at seven."</p><p>"But didn't you just come back?" She asked looking up at him as she snuggled closer to him, her hands coming to rest on his chest.</p><p>"Yeah, bunch'v slave drivers." Red placed his hand on her hip running it up to her waist before dragging it slowly back down where it started its assent back up again.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I kept you up when I should have let you sleep." Nina said.</p><p>"Nah 's fine. Sides, can't sleep much when ah got someth'en so beautiful lay'en next ta me." Red watched the blush rise on her cheeks even as the darkness in the room tried to hide it away from him.</p>
<hr/><p>That morning Nina did find herself alone when she had woken up. Though it was quite surprising that she did not feel Red leave. Yes she was a light sleeper. She had to be when you had people shooting or trying to ambush you in the dead of night when she was deployed. She couldn't recall how many times she or her soldiers had been jumped or shot because of a moment of distraction.</p><p>Nina ran her hand over one of the scars on her side. She had just got out of the shower and was just starting to dress. She looked over the fading pinkness in the thicker parts of the scar. Most of it had already started to fade and turn a lighter shade of her skin tone and the indentions were already starting to smooth over. Though they had already healed over today they seemed to be irritated. Like a mosquito bit its way through the skin and chomped at every inch along the scar. Maybe she should see her doctor about that. It has been a long while since she saw her doctor.</p><p>Her eyes traveled up to the mark on her breast. Red sure did leave a good amount of hickies. Actually should she consider them as hickies? Red didn't have lips anyways. So then were they love bites? Might be, they didn't hurt though. Prodding one towards her armpit she found that the darkening spot did not in fact hurt. In reality it made her feel a weird tingle.</p><p>Nina furrowed her brows. "I hope I'm not turning into a masochist." She prodded the spot again before deciding to leaving it alone.</p><p>Changing she left her room to find something to eat for breakfast. Coming down the stairs the sounds of someone in the kitchen caught her attention. Stepping around the corner a tuff of grey fur was all she needed to see to know that it was Hex. The large coyote monster stood at the counter with several bundles of fresh cut flowers. Though it looked a mess with all the different flowers all over Nina could see that with Hex's extra conjured arms, gratefully made so by his magic, he was making quick work of assembling the arrangements.</p><p>"Sup big guy. How's the flowers today?" She asked coming up to him to pat what was left of his shoulder.</p><p>Now normally one would not consider hiring an armless grounds keeper, let alone one with two missing arms, but Hex had proven himself very much capable with the help of his magic. And when she meant capable she <strong>meant</strong> it. The six foot tall monster had also been in the war like she had and like such received his own deal of scars and injuries. Where hers merely was her mental trauma along with her own scars Hex had unfortunately lost both of his arms due to a landmine. Now she knew how he got that way but not how the incident played out but that was fine with her. She knew better than to force information out of someone that was not willing to share. Granted she did not know if Hex would ever share his full story she was fine with the little pieces she did get out of him.</p><p>Hex turned to glance down at her giving her a good look at his own scars on his face before turning back to his arrangement. The grumpy looking monster looked at one flower in particular letting his magic arm come to pick up one of the flowers he didn't think worked. "Dry."</p><p>"Are the sprinklers not working right again?" She asked taking the flower from him noticing that the leaves did look a bit dried. Though if it was anyone else they may not have noticed right away.</p><p>"I'll fix it." His gravely voice sounded like a growl and actually did scare Nina when she first met him. Now though it seemed as normal to her like breathing air.</p><p>"You don't have to. I could have Jackson come by later since he is going to have to help me plan out where we are going to set up the stage. I still have to order the decorations to." She said tapping the flower to her chin as she though.</p><p>"I'll fix." He said again before handing her a beautiful vase of flowers.</p><p>Nina sighed before giving him a 'fine' as she turned to place the flowers onto the table. Actually now that she thought about it maybe she should have Hex make little arrangements for the tables. Oh yeah that's right she was going to be hosting the annual fourth of July party this year. Normally it would be held at the community center in town but this year Nina had been asked if she would be able to host it seeing as the community center had been going under some construction. You had already planned to have a stage for the speakers and the bands that was going to be there. That and you had already got a hold of someone to place posters around town about it. The only thing now to get the finale things together was just the stage itself and setting up the tables. Though she still had almost two months to get that done.</p><p>Once she placed the arrangement on the table she went to the coffee pot. Luckily someone had been kind enough to leave a fresh pot of it and Nina gladly helped herself. "What do you think about making some little table toppers, Hex?" She asked taking a sip from her cup of joe.</p><p>Hex glanced her way and shrugged.</p><p>"You don't have to use the flowers here for them. Actually until we get the sprinklers fixed I rather you don't. We could get fake ones or just order them from someone else." She explained. "We could use the bar card and make a little shopping trip. You wana help?"</p><p>The coyote monster seemed to think for a moment before he nodded his head.</p><p>Silence filled the kitchen as the both of them enjoyed what they were doing. Up until there was a knock on the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter will be us getting to see how Edge handles telling Nina about being her soulmates. Warning though ahead of time that there will be some triggers along the lines of ptsd. Fair warning.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>